Lo Último: Menma La Película
by javipozos
Summary: El Mundo Genjutsu siguió su transcurso de la historia. Los sentimientos de Hinata y Menma aún no se han correspondido, pero distintas circunstancias entrelazarán sus corazones, mientras se hallan en la misión de rescate de Hanabi Hyuga.
1. Chapter 1

Lo Último: Menma La Película  
Capitulo 1 DESPUÉS DE NARUTO: CAMINO DEL NINJA

Prólogo  
El clan Hyuga se reunía en el tercer cumpleaños de su heredera Hinata Hyuga.

-Hmp, ¿tengo que hacer esto?-preguntó algo fastidiada la pequeña Hinata por tanta pomposidad.

-Sí, eres la hija del líder del clan y como tal tienes que seguir las tradiciones-mencionó Hana, su madre de forma divertida.

Hinata hizo un puchero gracioso, pero obedeció a su mamá. En ese instante, ella fue llevada por su padre para presentarla a su tío Hizashi Hyuga y su primo mayor Neji.  
En ese instante, entró el legendario ninja Minato Namikaze junto a su esposa Kushina Uzumaki y su pequeño hijo Menma Uzumaki.

-Buenos días, tuvimos un retraso pero llegamos-saludó Minato.

-Lo importante es que llegaron-respondió Hiashi.

Menma miró por primera vez a la niña de cabello azul, y Hinata hizo lo mismo.

-Mamá, ella es muy bonita-dijo Menma a su madre Kushina Uzumaki.

-Ah, se dicen que las Hyugas tienen una belleza de diosas. Por eso son las más deseadas en la aldea-le explicó Kushina.

Hinata estaba sonrojada al ver al niño muy lindo que veía por primera vez. Minutos antes conoció a su primo Neji que era un año mayor a ella.  
En una ceremonia de entrenamiento, Neji y Hinata tuvieron una pelea de demostración que ella perdió por el gran talento de su primo. Menma estaba algo preocupado por la mirada de derrota que se le veía a Hinata cuando salió de su habitación.  
El Uzumaki se escapó de sus padres y fue a ver a Hinata. Se encontraba algo deprimida y se sentía un poco humillada.

-Hola-saludó el rubio.

-H-hola-saludó la niña.

-Me llamo Menma Uzumaki, ¿y tú?-preguntó el rubio.

-Soy Hinata Hyuga-.

-¿Estás triste por qué perdiste?-le dijo curioso el ojiazul.

-No me lo recuerdes, no pensé que Neji fuera tan fuerte-dijo la niña un poco frustrada.

-Papá siempre me dice que ante una mala situación hay que dar una buena cara y una sonrisa al mundo-recordó Menma una frase de Minato.

-Me agradas mucho, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?-preguntó Hinata animada.

-Sí, juguemos a los ninjas-propuso Hinata

Minato y Kushina miraban desde lejos a su hijo con la hija del líder del clan Hyuga.

-No creí que fueran a congeniar. Cuando lo llevamos con el Cuarto Hokage no le agradó mucho la pequeña Sakura-recordó Minato.

-Hay que ver como se desarrolla todo esto-dijo Kushina mirando como jugaban Naruto y Hinata.

(Nota: Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno RTN murió cuando los Nueve Novatos tenían 4 años de edad, o eso parece).

Menma por fortuna pudo quedarse a dormir en el Compuesto Hyuga. El único problema fue que un secuestrador trató de llevarse a Hinata, pero no contaba con la presencia del pequeño Menma.  
El pequeño Uzumaki fue al baño a orinar, pero al regresar vio que un sujeto encapuchado se llevaba noqueada a Hinata.

-¡DEJA A HINATA EN PAZ!-gritó Menma furioso.

El secuestrador lanzó un Kunai y Menma apenas lo esquivó por suerte. La alarma del Compuesto Hyuga se encendió y Hiashi localizó al secuestrador. Antes de que el líder Hyuga matara al captor, Minato apareció en su destello amarillo y puso el Kunai de 3 puntas en el cuello del infeliz.

-No confiaba en tí, usaste como excusa el tratado de paz entre la Hoja y la Nube y ahora casi secuestras a Lady Hinata y asesinas a mi único hijo, malnacido-le informó con sed de sangre el Jounin rubio.

Hiashi le quitó la máscara al ninja enemigo y vio que se trataba del mismo embajador de la Aldea de la Nube.

-¡TE RECIBÍ EN LAS PUERTAS DE MI CASA Y ASÍ ME PAGAS, MALDITO!-dijo iracundo el líder Hyuga.

-No lo mate, Lord Hyuga. El Cuarto Hokage debe saber sobre esto-le aconsejó Minato.

Hiashi hizo caso y mandaron a la prisión de la aldea para sacarle todo al embajador de la Niebla. Hinata estaba ahora a salvo y la Niebla tuvo que pagar una buena compensación a la Hoja si no quería una guerra de nuevo.  
Años más tarde en la nieve del invierno, Hinata estaba siendo molestada por 3 niños más grandes que ella.

-¡JA, ESA NIÑA DE OJOS RAROS!-.

-¡SÍ, ES UN DEMONIO!-.

-¡ES EL DEMONIO DEL BYAKUGAN!-.

Hinata tenía una vena de furia y se lanzó a golpear a los niños. Solo pudo golpear a uno, pero el resto la acorralaron.

-¡VAS A PAGAR POR ELLO, MALDITA FENÓMENO!-sentenció uno de los niños.

Antes de que uno de ellos golpeara a Hinata, un niño rubio se lanzó contra el abusivo y la Hyuga aprovechó para darle en el estómago a otro chico y esquivar el puñetazo de otro chico.

-¡MALDITA SEA, CORRAN!-dijeron los 3 cobardes al mismo tiempo.

Hinata vio feliz a Menma Uzumaki, su amigo desde los 3 años y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

-Gracias Menma, eres mi héroe-le dijo la niña.

-No iba a dejar que te golpearan-le respondió el niño ojiazul.

Hinata vio la bufanda rasgada de Menma que se hallaba en el suelo.

-Menma, tu bufanda se destruyó-dijo algo preocupada la niña.

-Descuida, mamá me puede tejer otra-le dijo despreocupado.

-Ah, está bien-.

Hinata recogió la bufanda y se la llevó a su casa para tejerla ella misma y dársela como agradecimiento.  
Un año más tarde, Iruka daba su clase a los niños y les dijo a todos en la clase.

-Quiero que escriban en una nota con qué persona desearían pasar su ultimo día si fuera el fin del mundo-.

Menma pensó mucho con quien estar y se le vino un nombre a la mente. Anoto el nombre de Hinata Hyuga en la nota y la dobló.

-Oye Menma, ¿con quién pasarías el Fin del Mundo?-preguntó Hinata.

-Yo con mis padres-mintió por orgullo el rubio.

-Yo con mis papás y mi hermanita menor Hanabi-respondió Hinata.

-Que bien-.

Hinata se volteó, pero se sonrojó porque ella anotó en la nota: CON EL TONTO DE MENMA UZUMAKI.

9 años después, Hinata se había hecho una mujer extremadamente caliente y sexy. Pero eso no le servía mucho para que el chico que ella deseaba y amaba le hiciera caso.  
Hinata había tomado una personalidad muy violenta y volátil, siendo muy atrevida incluso en su forma de vestir.

-¡MALDITO, MENMA! ¡VOY A IR A SU CASA PARA QUE ME EXPLIQUE EL PORQUÉ ACTÚA TAN RARO ESTOS DÍAS!-maldijo en voz alta la peliazul.

Hinata no sabía que al rubio con el que se había topado hace días no era Menma Uzumaki, sino otra versión alterna llamada Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata estaba tocando en la puerta de los Uzumaki cuando una enorme explosión sacudió la mitad de la aldea.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!-exclamó la Hyuga muy preocupada por la situación.

Hinata usó su Byakugan y miró al supuesto Menma persiguiendo a un sujeto de cabello negro enmascarado.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?-se preguntó Hinata teniendo un muy mal presentimiento sobre el chico misterioso y su corazón decía que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Al día siguiente, Hinata supo que Menma estaba hospitalizado con muchas heridas serias. Ella fue a visitarlo muchas veces para cuidarlo.

Actualidad  
Han pasado dos años desde que terminó la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Los eventos generados por la intervención de Obito, Sakura y Naruto de la dimensión alternativa tuvo sus repercusiones en este universo.  
Menma Uzumaki fue llevado a hospitalización por la intensa pelea que tuvo contra Naruto Uzumaki. El rubio no recordaba nada de lo que hizo en un largo tiempo y sintió muy culpable de todo lo que pasó. Lo peor fue que el supo que mató a su padrino y maestro Jiraiya en su locura.  
Por intervención de Tsunade la Quinta Hokage, nadie se enteró de este asunto, ni siquiera sus compañeros de generación. Se dijo que Menma había detenido al sujeto enmascarado, cuando en realidad fue Naruto de la otra dimensión.  
Los sapos se enteraron de ese asunto y tras hablarlo mucho, decidieron perdonar a Menma por su problema con la condición de que él cumpliera con el sueño de su maestro de traer la paz al mundo.  
Días más tarde, Sakura Haruno, la hija del Cuarto Hokage, contó sobre lo vivido en el mundo paralelo. Se le explicó todo lo ocurrido en la aldea y como su compañero Menma fue poseído por el odio del Nueve Colas y el Sharingan de un Uchiha renegado de la dimensión alterna. Sakura se preocupó por el chico que le gustaba, pero le alegraba de que todo saliera bien.  
Al recuperarse, Menma se fue a entrenar después de salir del hospital a la Aldea de la Nube con una linda morena rapera de nombre Killer Bee. Ella le enseñó la forma de dominar al Nueve Colas y lo logró después de cierto tiempo.

(Nota: El opuesto de Killer Bee es mujer oficialmente).

Kurama y Menma forjaron una amistad poco a poco superando sus diferencias, y redimirse de lo sucedido.  
El Uzumaki Namikaze se dejó crecer el cabello y se parecía mucho al de su padre Minato, además de que adoptó una personalidad más seria.  
La vida siguió y la aldea fue reparada por completo. Surgió un problema en el cual Tenten sufría algo extraño y Menma se dio cuenta de que era proveniente de misma dimensión que el otro yo que lo detuvo hace tiempo.  
Después de sacarla de la cárcel, esa Tenten desapareció y la verdadera apareció desorientada y muy aterrada porque, cuando aterrizó en la dimensión paralela, se veían muchas personas atrapadas en varias ramas gigantes en todas partes.

(Nota: Tenten RTN se fue al universo canon mientras su otro yo estaba sumergida en el Tsukuyomi Infinito y hasta que Naruto y Sasuke deshicieron el Genjutsu, la mujer regresó).

Tiempo después, el Rinnegan de Nagato fue robado por un tal Obito Uchiha para revivir a Madara Uchiha por medio del Jutsu de Resucitación Impura que robó en el Pergamino Prohibido del Primer Hokage donde venía ese Jutsu.  
Revivió a Madara y llevó a cabo el Camino Exterior: Jutsu de Reencarnación de Samsara para resucitarlo por completo.  
Así fue como en la reunión de los Kages, Madara y Obito, junto a Zetsu interrumpieron a los líderes y declaró la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.  
Menma y Killer Bee fueron resguardados para proteger a las Bestias con Cola, pero lograron escapar a tiempo para ayudar a sus amigos.  
Akatsuki ofreció su apoyo, pero la pérdida del Rinnegan de Nagato fue un enorme golpe para la organización.  
La Alianza Shinobi estaba en problemas por la habilidad de transformación de los Zetsus y hasta que apareció Menma fue que los descubrieron.  
Hinata Hyuga fue salvada porque casi muere en un descuido por varios samurai, y Menma detuvo las espadas con sus manos de chakra.

-¡MENMA, NO TENÍAS QUE SALVARME, YO LO TENÍA BAJO CONTROL!-dijo tratando de mantener su orgullo la Hyuga.

Menma suspiró porque en el fondo Hinata estaba muy furiosa consigo misma porque casi muere.

-No te preocupes, Hinata. No es algo para sentir vergüenza, eres una buena amiga y voy a protegerte aunque tú no quieras. O se te olvidó lo que hicimos con los abusivos de niños-sonrió el Uzumaki.

Hinata quedó muy sonrojada y se volteó para no ser vista por sus camaradas. Ese recuerdo estaba muy presente en su corazón todavía y era de sus memorias más felices de todos.  
Poco después, la guerra fue muy catastrófica porque el Diez Colas fue revivido. Menma, Kakashi y Gai trataron de acabar con la bestia, pero era demasiado para ellos.  
La Alianza Shinobi llegó y lograron frenar temporalmente a la Bestia con Cola Original. Lo malo fue que evolucionó y estaban en un tremendo lío.  
El Diez Colas lanzó estacas de madera que fue matando a muchos en el lugar. Hinata al ver que no podría desviar todas las estacas, intentó sacrificarse por Menma. En vez de ello, el primo pervertido Neji fue el que se inmoló por ambos.  
Hinata y Menma veían en cámara lenta el terrible suceso como el Hyuga era atravesado salvando su vida a costa de la suya.

-¡NEJI, NO TENÍAS QUE HACER ESO! ¡YO SOY LA QUE DEBÍA MORIR Y NO TÚ!-dijo en lágrimas la Hyuga.

-¡UN MÉDICO!-gritó muy apurado el rubio.

-No, es muy tarde para mí. Estoy acabado, lo siento mucho-comentó Neji moribundo.

-N-no tenías que hacerlo-dijo muy entrecortado Menma.

-Menma, escúchame muy bien. Podré ser el peor pervertido que conozcas, pero yo sé que Lady Hinata se sacrificaría sin pensarlo dos veces por tí. Tu vida ya no pertenece solo a tí. Ahora tienes en tus manos el corazón de todos que confían en tí-dijo Neji agonizando.

-Neji, no te vayas-susurró llorando Hinata.

-Yo siempre la cuidaré y no se muera tan pronto. Menma, cuida a Hinata por mí, que no se vaya a meter en problemas y hagas lo que hagas, pierde tu virginidad con mi prima-dijo su última broma pervertida el castaño.

Neji murió y Menma estaba en shock. La oscuridad de esa ocasión que lo poseyó lo volvía a invadir, y Obito le invitaba a unirse a él.  
Hinata le dio una bofetada a Menma para sacarlo de su perturbación emocional.

-¡NO LE HAGAS CASO A ESE SUJETO, NEJI TE DIJO QUE AHORA TIENES LA ESPERANZA DE UN MUNDO MEJOR PARA TODOS NOSOTROS! ¡ÉL CREYÓ EN TÍ Y POR ESO SE SACRIFICÓ! ¡SI DESPERDICIAS SU VIDA, NO TE PERDONARÉ JAMÁS, INFELIZ! ¡VAMOS A ACABAR CON ESE PAR DE MALNACIDOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS Y VENGAREMOS LA MUERTE DE MI PRIMO Y TODOS NUESTROS CAMARADAS!-alentó a su estilo Hinata.

Menma se levantó y le dio la mano a Hinata dándole la capa de chakra de Kurama.

-Hinata, gracias por todo-le agradeció Menma sonriendo con serenidad y seriedad.

Hinata miraba con total asombro a Menma, mietras se preparaban para defender al mundo. Con ello el Uzumaki le dio a cada miembro de la Alianza Shinobi su propia capa de chakra.  
Tiempo después, Sasuke llegó con su sensei Orochimaru y Kabuto y el equipo especial Hebi, junto con 3 de los 5 Hokages resucitados.

(Nota: Orochimaru y Kabuto son buenos en este mundo. Hiruzen no murió al no suceder la invasión a la aldea. El nombre de Hebi se mantuvo y no se creó la Aldea del Sonido como tal. En Naruto SD se recalca mi punto).

-Lamento la tardanza, me costó traerlos-saludó Sasuke con el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno activo.

Sakura estaba en shock al ver a su padre el Cuarto Hokage.

-Sakura, has crecido mucho-saludó Kizashi.

-Es un gusto verte, papá-dijo muy emocionada la pelirrosa.

-El jovencito Uchiha ha dicho que es tu novio, ¿es cierto?-.

-¡ES UNA MENTIRA, ÉL NO ES MI NOVIO!-señaló furiosa la Haruno.

Sasuke se puso a lado de Menma para pelear juntos.

-Te tardaste mucho. Neji está muerto-comentó Menma muy triste por lo ocurrido hace poco.

Sasuke quedó impactado por la noticia al oír de la muerte de su camarada.

-Me tardé demasiado. El lugar estaba muy lejos de acá-dijo muy enojado por lo ocurrido el Uchiha.

-Vamos a vengar a Neji y después platicamos-le propuso Menma.

-De acuerdo, amigo-aceptó el Uchiha.

Tiempo después, consiguieron detener a Obito y sacarle las Bestias con Cola que él tenía. Cuando el Uchiha intentó rendirse, Zetsu robó su ojo Rinnegan que él tenía y lo poseyó.  
Madara encerró a las Bestias con Cola dentro de sí y se convirtió en el jinchuriki del Diez Colas. Menma le fue extraído Kurama Yang dejándolo en estado agonizante. Kushina logró darle a Kurama Ying y se quedó con sólo un poco de ese chakra para no morir y junto a Obito le dio entregó un fragmento grande del chakra de las 9 Bestias con Cola que logró extraer del pecho de Madara. Sasuke fue herido mortalmente por Madara y le enterró su espada en el pecho dejándolo moribundo. Entre Orochimaru y Kabuto lo sanaron milagrosamente, junto con la sangre de Karin.  
Mientras estaban agonizando, Sasuke y Menma se encontraron al Sabio de los Seis Caminos, Hagomoro Ôtsutsuki y les dio sus poderes para salvar a todos y detener a Madara.  
El Uchiha con sus dos ojos era implacable, y apenas podían pelear a su nivel. El Limbo era su principal problema y lo que empeoró todo fue que se manifestó el Rinne Sharingan en la frente de Madara.  
Se lanzó el Tsukuyomi Infinito encerrando en el Shinju a todos, menos a Kakashi, Menma, Sakura y Sasuke, que fue quien los protegió con su Susanoo.  
Madara iba a destruir a los sobrevivientes, pero Zetsu Negro traicionó a su amo diciéndole que Kaguya era su madre y la iba a revivir.  
La Diosa Conejo apareció y fue muy difícil encerrarla con el Chibaku Tensei de los Seis Caminos. Obito se sacrificó para salvar a Kakashi y que fuera el Sexto Hokage.  
Hagomoro llevó junto a los Kages del pasado a la dimensión ninja y Sakura se despidió de su padre Kizashi.

-Lamento no poder quedarme contigo, Sakura. Que quieres que le diga a tu madre-se despidió Kizashi.

-Mamá va a ser feliz sabiendo que yo estoy bien com mis amigos. Cuando me toque la hora recíbanme con los brazos abiertos. Me irá bien y formaré una familia, ya verás-prometió Sakura entre lágrimas.

-Ya veo, cuidate mucho princesa. Y suerte con tus sueños-finalizó Kizashi mientras se elevó al cielo.

Después de eso, Menma y Sasuke hicieron el sello de la rata para liberar a los encerrados en el Tsukuyomi Infinito.  
Nagato fue restaurado de su Rinnegan al extraerse los ojos a Madara quien murió definitivamente. Después de la guerra, Kakashi fue declarado Sexto Hokage y la paz llegó por fin a la Aldea de la Hoja y el Mundo Shinobi.  
Para Menma aún faltaba cerrar un capitulo en su vida, y eso sería en esos dos años posteriores a la guerra.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo último: Menma La Película  
Capítulo 2 MENMA Y HINATA

hugo17yvm: Que bueno que te gusto. Solo será una historia corta y espero inspirar a alguien más a que saque una versión similar a la mía.

Pegasister G: Sera una historia corta similar a la película canon de Naruto.

Komorebi-chama: Espero que te guste el resto de la trama.

minerva: Aquí está el capítulo 2.

Menma se había vuelto aún mucho más popular entre las mujeres por ser el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.  
El vestuario y la apariencia de Menma cambió con los años. La camisa y los pantalones eran idénticos a los de su contraparte Naruto Uzumaki. Su cabello era igual al señalado en el libro de su maestro Jiraiya "Las aventuras de un ninja auténticamente audaz".

(Nota: Si recuerdan al Naruto del libro que se figuró Naruto después de la muerte de Jiraiya sabrán a que me refiero. Esto es para diferenciar mejor a Menma y Naruto).

En una demostración de habilidades, el equipo Asuma apareció y sonrieron al ver a su amigo.

-Ese Menma se volvió un playboy como Sasuke-dijo divertido el no muy listo Shikamaru.

-Es que es el héroe de la guerra-dijo Ino muy tímidamente.

-Mejor hay que ver que quiere Asuma sensei-les recordó Chouji.

El equipo se retiró y dejaron a Menma solo con las fanáticas locas que lo idolatraban. El vestuario del Shikamaru y Chouji era idéntico a los del universo principal shinobi, pero Ino si había sufrido un cambio más radical. Por consejos de Hinata, su cabello era más hermoso y tenía un toque más femenino que hace muchos años, muy similar al de su alter ego. Su vestido era de una sola pieza, pero tenía ligero escote para ser un poco más atractiva. No mostraba el abdomen como su contraparte, aunque su vestuario si tenía mucho más estilo que el vestido de monja que tenía en su adolescencia.  
Ino estaba preocupada por Hinata debido que no había logrado un avance tan significativo con Menma en todos estos años. Aunque Sakura era su mejor amiga, no le convencía el hecho de que ella lograra conquistarlo definitivamente. Hinata, a pesar de su carácter agresivo y salvaje, amaba tanto a Menma como para dar su vida por él.  
Hablando de la Hyuga, ella caminaba por la aldea después de dejar flores y una revista porno a la tumba de Neji.

-"Espero que le guste donde quiera que estés, maldito pervertido"-sonrió nostálgica la mujer.

Hinata estaba en su vestuario de civil y este era no tan revelador como vestía hace años. A diferencia de la Hinata del universo principal, ella optó por algo más atractivo, como una camisa muy pegada y resaltando sus pechos, aunque ya no mostraba su abdomen y solo se escotaba un poco. Poseía una falda pequeña blanca que dejaba ver sus lindas piernas, pero no era tan corta como hace años.

-Uf, está haciendo mucho frío. Voy a tener que vestirme como Ino si no me quiero resfriar-mencionó Hinata con un poco de frío.

En eso vio a Menma caminando a casa y ella se emocionó por verlo.

-Hola Menma-dijo de forma extrañamente cortés la Hyuga.

-Hinata, buenas tardes-sonrió algo extrañado el Uzumaki.

Desde la guerra, los dos empezaron a ser inusualmente más cercanos como cuando eran niños. La muerte de Neji sirvió como un punto de parteaguas entre ambos para pasar algún tiempo juntos.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa? Se está haciendo de noche-le dijo el Uzumaki.

-Bueno, me agradaría tu compañía-aceptó Hinata.

Hinata había aprendido a controlar mejor su carácter después de estos dos años. La guerra la había vuelto un poco más serena, aunque no del todo.

(Nota: Así como la Hinata canon fue más confiada sin perder su algo de su timidez, la versión RTN se tranquilizó un poco más, pero aún podía ser temperamental en ocasiones).

Ambos caminaban despacio y platicaban de cosas triviales.

-¿Fuiste al cementerio?-preguntó Menma.

-Sí, dejé girasoles y una revista de caballeros a Neji-.

-Me has dicho que son sus flores favoritas y que detalle con eso de la revista. Al Sabio Pervertido le habría gustado verla con él-mencionó algo melancólico el Uzumaki.

Hinata sintió pena por él. Poco después de la guerra, Menma le contó el terrible secreto del hecho de que atacó a la Aldea de la Hoja hace años y que una versión suya lo derrotó liberándolo de una posesión y de su odio. Entonces Hinata entendió que el sujeto que vio en ese entonces era otro Menma (desconociendo que se llamaba Naruto). También se entero de que Tenten y Sakura viajaron a ese universo alterno, y por la última encontró a su versión siendo una chica tímida y recatada.

-No soy de las que consuela a la gente, pero te aseguro que el señor Jiraiya no te guarda rencor y que no estabas en tus facultades mentales. Cuando nos vayamos de este mundo lo verás de nuevo-le animó la chica.

-Ja, gracias. Sabes, ya no eres tan molesta como antes-opinó Menma.

-¡NO SOY MOLESTA!-.

-Si lo eres, pero no serías Hinata Hyuga si no fueras así-comentó Menma.

-Hmp, eres tan molesto cuando te lo propones-refunfuñó la ojiperla.

Menma notó que Hinata tenía frío y un recuerdo llego a su cabeza con su madre amenazándolo.

-¡SI UNA MUJER TIENE FRÍO, DALE TU CAMISA! ¡SI NO LO HACES, TE ASESINO!-dijo muy amenazante Kushina con nueve mechones de cabello al aire.

Menma se quitó la camisa y se lo puso a Hinata, dejando a la chica muy sorprendida por el inusual gesto del Uzumaki.

-¿No tenías que hacerlo?-dijo algo avergonzada la mujer.

-No quería que me reclamaras si te llegabas a resfriar-se excusó Menma.

-Hmp, eres un tonto-dijo la chica sin querer admitir que le emocionó el gesto de su amor.

Menma y Hinata llegaron al Compuesto Hyuga y la dejó en la puerta.

-Gracias por acompañarme, salúdame a tus padres-se despidió Hinata.

-Que descanses-.

Menma se fue a casa y cuando llegó encontró a Kushina y Minato comiendo ramen.

-Hola-saludó Menma.

-Hola hijo, tardaste mucho en regresar-mencionó Kushina.

-Fui a dejar a Hinata a su casa-.

-Después de la guerra, te has juntado un poco más con ella como lo solías hacerlo antes. Yo que creía que ibas a aceptar a la hija del Hokage-mencionó Minato en tono de broma.

-Ni loco me junto con Sakura. Ella es mucho más molesta, al menos Hinata ya es un poco más amigable que hace varios años-mencionó serio el rubio menor.

-Ya he notado que se volvió más calmada que hace años. No le hizo bien que el pobre Neji se sacrificara en la guerra-recordó Kushina que la peliazul fue la única que le dio el apoyo para seguir peleando en la guerra.

(Nota: El asunto de la tomada de manos se dio y Kushina se dio cuenta que su hijo tenia una conexión con ella muy similar al que tenía con su marido).

Menma recordó que en el funeral de los caídos en la guerra, Hinata solo se veía apagada y mirando la tumba. Pero en el momento en que estuvieron solos, halló a la Hyuga llorando en privado soltando sus lágrimas.

Flashback

Después del funeral de los caídos en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi Mundial, Menma se separó de sus padres porque quería pasar un tiempo a solas. El asunto de los muertos en la guerra lo había dejado muy desanimado como a todo el mundo.  
Menma fue a la tumba de su padrino Jiraiya para dejarle unas flores. Aún sentía mucha culpa de ser el responsable de su muerte, pero logró disculparse cuando se lo encontró resucitado por el Jutsu de Invocación: Reencarnación del Mundo Impuro.

(Nota: Aunque no se vio la muerte de Jiraiya RTN, puedo inferir que cayó a un lago en el momento de su asesinato, permitiendo ser revivido en la guerra por Madara).

Menma se fue del lugar y vio que comenzó a llover. Lo bueno es que llevaba una sombrilla porque intuyó esto y se fue al Muro de los Caídos. Allí se encontró sorpresivamente con Hinata Hyuga frente a la tumba de su primo Neji Hyuga.  
Hinata se vio sorprendida por Menma en el lugar, pero el rubio no le dijo nada. Solo la abrazó y ella lloró en su pecho desahogando todo su dolor sin sentirse juzgada. Después de terminar, Hinata empezó a charlar con el amor de su vida.

-Lo siento Menma-susurró la mujer.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo-solo respondió el rubio.

-Neji era el peor pervertido del mundo, pero no se merecía esto. Yo era la que debía sacrificarse-dijo la Hyuga sintiéndose muy culpable de todo.

-Neji te quería tanto como para sacrificarte por tí, él tomó su decisión-.

-Aún así me duele demasiado, nunca pensé que llegaría a pasar esto-dijo muy deprimida la mujer.

-Es mi culpa, si no se me hubiera acabado el chakra yo...-trató de decir el Uzumaki, pero Hinata lo interrumpió.

-Ya habías peleado mucho, no es algo que pudieras controlar. Apenas y sobrevivimos a la guerra-dijo la chica siendo razonable.

-Está lloviendo, mejor vamos a mi casa y te secas para no resfriarte-le propuso el rubio.

-¿No te vas a aprovechar de mi duelo sólo para acostarte conmigo?-mencionó Hinata en tono de broma.

-No digas tonterías y vámonos de acá, Neji ya está en un lugar mejor-consoló Menma a Hinata.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, ya no eres un cubito de hielo como antes-se burló la Hyuga.

-Cállate-finalizó el Uzumaki.

Flashback fin

Menma solo podía recordar esto muy rojo porque era la única vez en mucho tiempo donde ellos dos no pelearon y actuaron como buenos amigos.

-Hijo, ¿en qué piensas?-le preguntó Minato curioso.

-Oh, es algo tonto. No te preocupes. Ya terminé de comer, mamá. Voy a ir a descansar que estoy muy cansado-se despidió Menma para irse a su cuarto.

-Bueno, duerme bien-.

Hinata se hallaba en su habitación contemplando que caía la nieve del invierno. Tenía en sus manos la bufanda roja que hace tantos años había terminado para dárselo a Menma, pero el rubio era cada vez más alto y tenía que hacerla más grande en su lugar.

-Solo espero que Menma no se burle de que ahora tejo bufandas-suspiró la Hyuga.

Al día siguiente, Hinata fue invitada a comer por Ino. Ambas comenzaron a ser extrañamente más cercanas después de la guerra porque no tenían el mismo interés amoroso en común, a diferencia de Sakura.

-Que bueno que ahora sales más seguido con Sai. Aunque es un pésimo pintor, es un buen chico para tí-felicitó Hinata.

-Jijiji, ¿y cómo va todo contigo y Menma?-preguntó la rubia tímida.

-Bien, creo que ya no se me huye cada vez que intentó acercarme a él-suspiró la mujer.

-Es que ya no eres tan violenta y vistes menos vulgar que antes-le dijo la Yamamaka.

-Hace frío, no me gusta vestir tan destapada en invierno-se excusó la peliazul.

-Sí, hace mucho frío-sonrió Ino.

-¿Por qué me ayudas con Menma? ¿Pensé que Sakura era tu mejor amiga? Incluso la maldita Quinta Hokage y la engreída de Shizune trataron de lavarle la cabeza a Menma para que aceptara a Sakura como su novia-recordó Hinata ese suceso muy molesta.

-Tú amas de verdad a Menma, eso me queda muy claro. Sakura fue capaz de romper su amistad contigo solo por el corazón de un hombre. Me acuerdo que tú le insististe que no lo hiciera y ella no te escuchó-dio a recordar la Yamamaka.

-Yo nunca quise eso con Sakura. Si le hago caso es porque no voy a dejar que me arrebate lo que es mío-declaró Hinata.

(Nota: La rivalidad Hinata vs Sakura por Menma es similar a la que tenían Sakura e Ino por Sasuke en el canon).

-¿Ya le diste la bufanda que tejiste para él?-preguntó curiosa Ino.

-¡KYAA, NO LO DIGAS EN PÚBLICO!-le ordenó la Hyuga.

-Este es el momento perfecto para dárselo, declárate de verdad y di tus verdaderos sentimientos a Menma-le alentó Ino.

-¡SE LO HE DICHO UN MILLÓN DE VECES Y SIEMPRE ME RECHAZA!-le recordó Hinata.

-Siempre has dicho a todos que Menma es tu hombre, pero jamás te has declarado formalmente-le corrigió la rubia.

-Me rindo, es mi única salida-suspiró la chica porque tendría que ser muy cursi para llamar la atención de Menma.

En la casa Uzumaki, Menma se iba a la calle cuando su madre lo abordó repentinamente.

-¿A dónde vas, Menma?-preguntó Kushina curiosa.

-Voy a comer ramen con Hinata. Me obligó a invitarle uno hace días-suspiró el muchacho.

-No te vas sin tu bufanda, la tejí para tí-le dijo la pelirroja con una bufanda verde en su mano.

Menma no dijo nada porque si le caía bien la bufanda con el frío que se aproximaba con el invierno y se la puso en el cuello.

-Salúdame a Hinata cuando la veas-se despidió su madre.

-De acuerdo-solo se limitó a responder el rubio.

Hinata fue a su casa después de comer con Ino y empezó a ensayar de forma graciosa para declararse a Menma.

-M-Menma, acepta mis sentimientos-dijo con falsa timidez la Hyuga.

Hinata se sentía extremadamente ridícula por actuar así. Estaba actuando igual que una tonta. De repente, una chica tímida de 14 años llegó a su habitación y la vio de forma extrañada.

-H-Hinata, ¿qué haces con esa bufanda?-preguntó con cautela la chica.

-Me quiero confesar de una vez por todas al idiota insensible de Menma-le contó Hinata a su hermana menor.

-Espero que él vea que lo amas de verdad-alentó la chica de corazón.

Hinata y Hanabi tenían una relación muy cercana, al igual que sus contrapartes. La hermana de Hinata no era una niña tan talentosa en Taijutsu, pero se esforzaba mucho para ganar la atención de su padre. Ella era la única persona a la que Hinata jamás le había gritado o era una víctima de sus ataques de rabia. Desde que su madre murió, Hinata tomó un papel maternal, junto a su cuidadora Natsu Hyuga, y regañaba a su padre cada vez que él la hería con sus comentarios en el pasado. Ahora la familia volvía a ser tan unida como antes.

-Gracias, cuando menos te lo esperes verás de que tendrás un nuevo hermano mayor-le prometió Hinata con dulzura.

-Te deseo mucha suerte, Hinata-se despidió Hanabi sonriendo tranquilamente.

Hinata le dio un abrazo a su hermanita adorada y se despidió de ella para dirigirse al Ramen Ichiraku donde Menma la citó para comer.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo Último: Menma La Película  
Capítulo 3 TONERI ÔTSUTSUKI APARECE: HANABI ES SECUESTRADA

minerva: Si pienso poner una escena así.

Peagasiste G: Bueno, pues aquí el capítulo responde todas tus dudas.

malina: Aquí está el capítulo 3.

Hiashi Hyuga se hallaba en un lugar lejos de la aldea donde se reunió con un sujeto misterioso.

-Lord Hyuga, le pido que me entregue a su hija Hinata en matrimonio-se escuchó la voz de un muchacho extraño sin ojos.

-¡OLVÍDALO, NO VOY A DARTE A MI HIJA PARA ESO!-negó rotundamente Hiashi.

Varios títeres atacaron a Hiashi y sus guardaespaldas y mataron a casi todos. Solo el líder Hyuga quedó vivo, pero muy herido en una cueva.  
El sujeto misterioso se largó del lugar dirigiéndose a la Aldea de la Hoja en busca de un usuario del Byakugan y de la Princesa Byakugan.  
Mientras tanto, Hinata se dirigía hacia Ichiraku Ramen para comer ramen a solas con Menma, el chico que ella amaba. De repente, al llegar contempló una escena que le disgustó bastante.  
A lado de Menma estaban Sakura comiendo a gusto con Ino y las tres fangirls acosadoras de su hombre. Por Ino no tenía problema, pero esas 4 zorras no debían estar cerca del chico que amaba.  
Lo que más le enfureció fue ver la bufanda verde en su cuello. La Hyuga creía que alguien más le ganó la idea de confesarse y el malnacido de Menma había aceptado, y Sakura era su principal sospechosa.

-¡MALDITO MENMA, SE SUPONÍA QUE ÍBAMOS A ESTAR SOLOS!-reclamó Hinata furiosa.

-¡JA, YO LLEGUÉ PRIMERO HINATA!-le respondió Sakura irritando más a su rival.

-Lo siento Hinata, no sabía que ibas a comer con Menma hoy-se disculpó Ino.

Hinata antes hubiera golpeado a todo el mundo y llevarse de allí a Menma. Pero mejor contó hasta 10 y se fue tragándose todo el coraje yéndose a casa.

-Menma, ve a acompañar a Hinata a su casa-le dijo Ino preocupada.

-No te preocupes, Hinata es una mujer muy fuerte. Puede cuidarse sola-le respondió Menma algo indiferente.

Ino se enojó, y contra su timidez, la rubia le quitó su plato de ramen a Menma y lo miró a los ojos con el mensaje de: NO SEAS UN CANALLA Y VE POR HINATA.  
El rubio entendió el mensaje y se paró para ir por Hinata para que Ino no siguiera fastidiando.

-¡INO, ARRUINASTE MI MOMENTO CON MENMA!-reclamó Sakura muy enojada.

-En primer lugar, Menma debía estar aquí con Hinata. Ustedes arruinaron el momento-le recordó Ino muy molesta.

-Hmp, en el amor y la guerra todo se vale-se excusó la pelirrosa.

-Entonces en ese caso, yo también puedo aplicar tu filosofía-se oyó una voz muy conocida por ambos.

Ambas vieron que Sasuke Uchiha se había sentado a lado de Sakura sin ser notado antes.

-¡TÚ QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ!-señaló indignada Sakura.

-Vengo a comer después de un merecido descanso, preciosa-le respondió el muchacho.

-¡YO QUERÍA A MENMA, NO A TÍ!-reclamó muy indignada la mujer.

-¿Aún te molesta el hecho de que Menma jamás te hará caso como tú quieres?-le dijo divertido el pelinegro.

-¡MENMA SERÁ MÍO Y NADIE ME LO IMPEDIRÁ!-le juró la Haruno.

-Cuando veas que no tendrás un lugar en el corazón de Menma, recuerda que siempre tendrás un espacio en mi departamento para que te de consuelo. Sería una pena dejar que una bella flor de cerezo como tú quedara sola por un amor correspondido-le dijo el Uchiha seductoramente.

Sakura quedó muy sonrojada porque aún sentía mucha atracción hacia el chico que fue su primer amor antes de que se convirtiera en un playboy.

-Cállate Uchiha, yo te desprecio-mintió la chica volteándose muy ruborizada.

La guerra le había servido a Sasuke para madurar un poco y decidir fijar sus prioridades. Para defender a la aldea, él decidió hacer caso de su padre y enlistarse a las filas de la Policía Militar del Clan Uchiha. Se dejó crecer un poco el pelo como su contraparte y se veía muy galán. Ya no era tan coqueto como antes por la formación en la Policía Militar, pero si buscaba molestar en ocasiones a Sakura el cual siempre fue su más difícil objetivo.

-Solo comerás conmigo si te mantienes a 30 cm alejado de mí, o te mando de un golpe a la Aldea de la Arena-amenazó Sakura con un puño.

-Como digas mi cerecito-aceptó el Uchiha con un guiño en el ojo izquierdo.

-Te odio-murmuró la Haruno.

Ino veía a Sakura con una enorme contradicción en su corazón. Se veía que aún le gustaba Menma, pero Sasuke estaba metiéndose en sus sentimientos más profundos. El Uchiha se estaba portando bien en los últimos años y a la única que molestaba con sus juegos de amor era Sakura.

-"Espero que los corazones de Sakura y Sasuke se enlacen por fin"-deseó Ino de todo corazón.

En el Compuesto Hyuga, se veían hombres extraños y Hanabi se hallaba sola.

-¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AQUÍ?!-dijo Hanabi en guardia.

Los títeres avanzaron con sigilo y la Hyuga no pudo evitar ser derrotada y secuestrada por un misterioso hombre.  
Mientras tanto, Hinata estaba en un poste de luz queriendo destruir todo a su paso por el coraje que le hicieron pasar.

-¡MALDITO MENMA, ERES UN HOMBRE INSENSIBLE Y DESCONSIDERADO!-gritó a los 4 vientos la Hyuga.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES DESCONSIDERADO?!-se oyó una voz detrás de la mujer.

Hinata se volteó y contempló a Menma algo enojado por ser insultado a sus espaldas.

-¡TÚ ERES MUY MALO, SIEMPRE ME HAS HECHO LO MISMO DESDE QUE SOMOS NIÑOS!-señaló Hinata muy dolida.

Menma alzó la ceja y se tranquilizó porque Hinata estaba enojada por lo de hace rato.

-Mejor vamos a mi casa, mis padres no están y podemos platicar más a gusto. Tengo ramen allí-le propuso Menma.

Por la mente de Hinata se le cruzó la idea de aprovechar el momento para seducir a Menma y hacer un avance con él. Pero recordó algo que oyó de su madre antes de morir:

-"No te hagas la fácil si un chico te quiere invitar a su casa a solas. Sé un poco más insistente-se oyó una voz maternal en su cabeza.

Hinata hizo caso al consejo de su madre y lo rechazó muy en contra de su voluntad.

-¡NO, NO QUIERO IR!-le negó rotundamente la ojiperla a Menma.

Hinata salió huyendo del lugar dejando perplejo a Menma y él casi decide dejar eso por la paz. De repente, un recuerdo de un consejo de Kushina vino a su mente.

-"¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN, SI DECIDES INVITAR A LA CASA A UNA CHICA Y ESTÁS A SOLAS Y DECIDE NO ACEPTAR, SIGUE INSISTIENDO!"-se escuchó la voz de Kushina en la cabeza de Menma.

Menma suspiró aburridamente y tendría que seguirle el juego a Hinata para quedar bien con ella.  
En un columpio, Hinata estaba sentada algo molesta y triste a la vez. Sentía que Menma no se tomaba en serio su amistad y la posibilidad de ser más que amigos.

-"Estúpido Menma, ¿por qué sigo pensando en eso si incluso ya tienes novia?"-pensó con dolor la Hyuga.

En eso, Hinata sintió que alguien llegaba, pero no era Menma. Se trataba de un hombre alto, cabello blanco, piel muy pálida y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó muy consternada la mujer.

-Soy Toneri Ôtsutsuki y he venido por tí-le respondió el hombre misterioso.

De repente, Menma salió corriendo y llegó al parque donde vio a Toneri sujetando a Hinata.

-¡SUÉLTAME, MALNACIDO!-gritó Hinata enojada e incapaz de liberarse.

Toneri le metió una bola de chakra en el pecho y la dejó inconsciente.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A HINATA, INFELIZ?!-exclamó Menma muy furioso por lo ocurrido.

-No te interesa-le respondió secamente el hombre de la Luna.

Los títeres automáticos de Toneri comenzaron a atacar a Menma y él rubio los repelió con enorme facilidad a punta de Taijutsu.  
Después de ello, usó el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador para hallar a Hinata y para mala suerte de él, los títeres los rodearon.

-¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: DAI RASERINGAN!-.

El nuevo Rasenrigan era más estable y pudo ser capaz de cortar a los títeres a la mitad. Hinata despertó y fue capaz de zafarse del títere que la aprisionaba.  
Lo malo fue que estaba en lo alto y cayó al vacío. Su bufanda roja se trabó y se rasgo por la mitad, dejándola colgada y salvando su vida.  
Menma se dio cuenta y fue a sacarla de allí. Se fueron al techo del edificio y Hinata se hallaba a salvo.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO?!-preguntó Hinata consternada.

En ese instante, Toneri se hallaba enfrente de ellos y comenzó a decir su discurso:

-La humanidad ha hecho mal uso del chakra y la Luna caerá sobre la Tierra. Princesa Byakugan, espero tu llegada-finalizó Toneri su charla.

El Ôtsutsuki y un meteorito atravesó la aldea cayendo en el bosque.

-Esto es malo-dijo Menma con un terrible presentimiento.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo último: Menma La Película  
Capítulo 4 LA BÚSQUEDA DE HANABI Y SENTIMIENTOS AL DESCUBIERTO  
Los 5 Kages estaban en una rápida reunión para decidir que hacer con lo sucedido en la Aldea de la Hoja.

-Sexto Hokage, hay que mandar un equipo para investigar lo sucedido-mencionó Mei muy seria.

-No se preocupen, las Llamas de la Juventud de mis mejores ninjas será suficiente para cumplir el trabajo-dijo con ánimo Kakashi.

-Por si algo más se presenta, vamos a ejecutar el plan B-propuso A.

-De acuerdo-acordaron todos.

Kakashi preparó la misión de rescate de la hija menor del líder del clan Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga. El equipo estaba conformado por Chouji Akamichi, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Menma Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga.

(Nota: Menma fue el líder de la misión por ser el más inteligente y astuto de todos. Shikamaru RTN es un gran idiota por lo que su presencia sería extremadamente contraproducente. Sai RTN no es ninja, solo un pintor de quinta, así que Sasuke será el que lo reemplace. Chouji RTN es mucho más inteligente que Shikamaru RTN y lo va a reemplazar en la misión de rescate).

La ropa de misiones de Hinata era casi idéntico al de su contraparte aunque tenía unas ligeras diferencias. En el área del pecho tenía un ligero escote y dejaba ver un poco de su abdomen aunque no al nivel que lo hacía antes.  
Sasuke invocó a sus halcones y transportó a todos hacia el lugar donde Toneri huyó. Hinata veía con su Byakugan los Kunai especiales con listón rojo de su hermana Hanabi. Ese era el rastro que necesitaban para hallarla.

-Maldita Hinata, ¿por qué tiene que ir con Menma?-se quejó entre dientes Sakura con enorme envidia.

-Ella tiene que ir a lado porque está dando indicaciones de rastreo a Menma, y tú eres la médico por lo que tienes que ir atrás-explicó Sasuke.

-¡NO ME HAGAS TIRARTE A ESTA ALTURA!-amenazó Sakura con el puño alzado.

-¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR QUE PARECEN PAREJA DE CASADOS!-regañó Chouji.

Sakura quedó sonrojada por el comentario y se tragó su furia porque Chouji le quedaba muy lejos para golpearlo.  
Menma veía mucho más seria de lo normal a Hinata en esta misión. No iba peleando con Sakura como de costumbre y parecía otra persona.

-Has estado muy rara últimamente-le dijo algo preocupado Menma.

-Mi hermana está desaparecida. No quiero perder a otro ser querido de nuevo-le confesó Hinata fuera del alcance de todos.

A Menma se le vino a la mente la muerte de Neji en la guerra y sabía que Hinata todavía resentía mucho su muerte.

-Te juro que hallaremos a Hanabi, de veras-le prometió el rubio.

-Hace tiempo que no decías "de veras". Lo extraño-sonrió Hinata sintiéndose mejor.

-¡ODIO MI TIC VERBAL, ME PAREZCO A LA LOCA DE MI MADRE!-maldijo Menma.

En la aldea de la Hoja, Kushina estornudó y Minato la miró curioso.

-¿Estás resfriada?-preguntó Minato.

-Tengo la sensación de que Menma está hablando mal de mí como siempre-dijo Kushina algo ofendida sin razón aparente.

En otro lugar, los ninjas entraban a un portal misterioso donde se hallaba un lago extraño. Menma metió su cuerpo allí, pero descubrió que el agua no mojaba.

-Este lugar es extraño, se puede respirar en esta agua-les indicó Menma.

El grupo de rescate entró en el lugar y se hallaban a la vista varias esferas misteriosas. Sin que se dieran cuenta, todos cayeron en un genjutsu donde sus recuerdos se proyectaban como en una especie de película.  
Menma recordaba como peleaba en los primeros Exámenes Chunin contra Kiba. Misteriosamente, la bufanda roja de Hinata se salió de su lugar y envolvió a Menma.  
El rubio Uzumaki comenzó a ver los recuerdos guardados de Hinata y se quedó algo consternado al verlos.  
El primer recuerdo que miró fue como la pequeña Hinata Hyuga lloraba después de casi ser secuestrada por los ninjas de la Aldea de la Nube y como él de pequeño fue a consolarla.

-Menma-dijo con lágrimas la niña.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí-sonrió Menma.

La sola sonrisa de Menma hizo sentir mejor a Hinata y la chica lo abrazó.

-Hinata-susurró Menma sin saber que decir, porque ya había olvidado ese momento.

Otro recuerdo salió y estaban en la Academia Ninja. Iruka preguntaba sobre con quien pasaría el Fin del Mundo.

-Yo voy a pasar el fin del mundo con mis padres-se oyó al pequeño Menma responder a Hinata.

-Yo también-.

Menma miró con curiosidad y el papel de la pequeña Hinata decía: YO QUIERO ESTAR CON EL TONTO DE MENMA UZUMAKI. Él sonrió porque sonaba a algo que respondería Hinata.  
De repente, se veía a sí mismo después de ganarle a Kiba en su batalla en las preliminares. Hinata fue corriendo a abrazarlo feliz por él.

-Oye, no soy tu compañero de equipo, ¿por qué me felicitas?-preguntó extrañado Menma.

-Eres el chico que me gustas, Kiba me tiene harto con sus estúpidos gatos-dijo descaradamente la Hyuga.

-Mejor dale el ungüento que preparaste-le aconsejó Kurenai.

-Oh sí, toma Menma-mostró Hinata su ungüento especial curativo.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba-agradeció el Uzumaki.

De repente, Menma veía una escena rara de un sujeto enmascarado de él viendo de cerca la Aldea de la Hoja. Observaba a Hinata Hyuga de 16 años paseándose con Kiba y Shino en la Aldea de la Hoja.

-Vamos a irnos de misión-dijo Kiba ronroneando.

-Eres una vergüenza para tu clan, Kiba-regañó Shino.

-Lo dice el que le tiene miedo a los insectos y su cuerpo es una colmena entera-le devolvió el comentario.

-¡YA BASTA O LOS MANDO AL HOSPITAL!-amenazó Hinata.

-Sí, jefa-asintieron los dos.

-Solo porque Kurenai sensei está embarazada quedo al mando del Equipo 7, así que guarden compostura-les ordenó Hinata.

-Eres una ogra-se quejó Kiba.

-Vuelves a decirme ogra y te cocino para que Akamaru te coma-le amenazó Hinata.

Akamaru apoyaba esa proposición y Kiba se enojó por ello. El Menma malvado contemplaba irse a Hinata de la aldea y habló solo:

-Que bueno que se largó, ella no estará aquí cuando termine con esta asquerosa aldea-dijo el Menma enmascarado extrañamente aliviado.

(Nota: Trato de explicar porque Hinata desapareció de escena en la mitad de Naruto: Camino del Ninja. Menma aún poseído por la maldad, aún tenía un poquito de humanidad para no lastimar a Hinata y se aseguró de que ella no estuviera en el día de su ataque para que no muriera).

Menma ya empezaba a recordar lo que pasó por esos días. Incluso pudo acordarse de la batalla épica contra su otro yo y como fue vencido.  
Un recuerdo de Hinata se venía en escena. Se contemplaba a ella llegando al lugar de los hechos cuando Naruto y Sakura se fueron a su universo.  
La Hyuga vio a Menma malherido junto a Minato y Kushina y se quedó horrorizada.

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A MENMA?!-cuestionó Hinata muy preocupada por el amor de su vida.

-Logró vencer al sujeto enmascarado, pero quedó muy malherido-mintió Minato.

Hinata lloró frente a todos por su enorme preocupación por Menma y a la vez revisaba que no estuviera herido de mortalidad. La Hyuga aplicó Ninjutsu Médico a Menma y sus padres quedaron sorprendidos de ello.

-Tranquilo Menma, voy a cuidar de tí. Hinata ya está aquí, mi amor-susurró de forma amorosa de tal forma que solo Minato y Kushina lo oyeron.

Menma vio en tremendo shock a la Hinata que él desconocía. A pesar de como la trataba, ella seguía siendo muy leal y destruía su orgullo por el amor que le demostraba en esa ocasión.  
Otro recuerdo salió a flote, donde se veía a Hinata visitando a Memma en el hospital donde se hallaba inconsciente. Trajo algunas flores para el Uzumaki y las depositó en un florero.

-Hola Menma, espero que te sientas mejor. Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo, si hubiera cerca del lugar te habría ayudado a vencer al sujeto enmascarado sin dudarlo la mujer-dijo con tristeza la chica.

Menma se sentía mal por Hinata. Siempre pensaba en ella como una chica dura y con sentimientos de acero. La realidad es que ella podía ser muy emotiva si la causa era su dolor.

-Has cambiado mucho, Menma. Antes eras muy unido a mí y ahora ya no me soportas, ¿qué te hice yo para merecer eso?-dijo con lágrimas la mujer.

Esa parte no se la esperaba Menma. Ante él se hallaba una parte de Hinata que no recordaba: La parte sensible y sentimental que no había visto en años.

-Antes eramos mejores amigos, jugábamos juntos y me querías mucho. ¿Qué hice yo para que me odies tanto? ¿Es por la forma en que visto? ¿Es mi carácter? ¿Qué quieres de mí para que todo vuelva a ser como antes?-preguntó hablando sola la chica.

Menma jamás pensó en que Hinata solo buscaba su atención como cuando eran niños.

-Desde que fuiste nombrado el genio de la generación te volviste un egoísta y un estirado como todos en mi familia. Antes era un niño dulce y amable y ahora ni siquiera te importo-comentó Hinata desquitando su furia con un Menma inconsciente.

Curiosamente, Kushina le había hecho un comentario muy similar hace unos meses, pero no le había dado importancia.

-¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO SON LAS ESTÚPIDAS FANGIRLS SE TE ARRASTRAN EMPEZANDO POR SAKURA! ¡Y TÚ ME TIENES EN LA LISTA COMO LA FANGIRL NUMERO 1, ESO ES UNA OFENSA PARA MÍ!-le reclamó la ojiperla.

Menma tuvo un gota de sudor en la nuca por el comentario de Hinata. De repente, sintió su cuerpo ser atraído por unas ramas y vio que Zetsu lo quería matar. Se hallaba atrapado, noqueado y de repente, solo Hinata se hallaba en el lugar.

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LASTIMES A MENMA!-dijo en guardia la Hyuga.

-Ni siquiera el jinchuriki del Nueve Colas pudo conmigo, ¿por qué crees que tú sí?-cuestionó burlón el Zetsu Negro.

-Yo voy a proteger con mi vida a Menma porque es el hombre que amo-le respondió Hinata con una sonrisa muy serena ya que no sabría si sobreviviría.

Menma no había estado enterado de esta situación. Solo recordaba despertar y miró cuando Chojuro cortó a la mitad a Zetsu. Hinata estaba fatigada después de una batalla intensa protegiéndolo y salvando su vida.  
El Uzumaki vio que los recuerdos cambiaban y se contemplaba a Hinata con Ino comiendo en una cafetería.

-Jijiji, ¿y cómo va todo contigo y Menma?-preguntó la rubia tímida.

-Bien, creo que ya no se me huye cada vez que intentó acercarme a él-suspiró la mujer.

-Es que ya no eres tan violenta y vistes menos vulgar que antes-le dijo la Yamamaka.

-Hace frío, no me gusta vestir tan destapada en invierno-se excusó la peliazul.

-Sí, hace mucho frío-sonrió Ino.

-¿Por qué me ayudas con Menma? ¿Pensé que Sakura era tu mejor amiga? Incluso la Quinta Hokage y Shizune trataron de lavarle la cabeza a Menma para que aceptara a Sakura como su novia-recordó Hinata ese suceso.

-Tú amas de verdad a Menma, eso me queda muy claro. Sakura fue capaz de romper su amistad contigo solo por el corazón de un hombre. Me acuerdo que tú le insististe que no lo hiciera y ella no te escuchó-dio a recordar la Yamamaka.

-Yo nunca quise eso con Sakura. Si le hago caso es porque no voy a dejar que me arrebate lo que es mío-declaró Hinata.

Menma sonrió por la sinceridad de Hinata, pero nunca había pensado que la amistad entre Sakura y Hinata se rompió por la voluntad de la pelirrosa.  
Se vio después que Ino y Hinata charlaban sobre Menma mientras caminaban en una calle oscura y solo había una lámpara en el lugar.

-Menma puede ser el mejor ninja del mundo, pero es un idiota en el amor. Después de ser Chunin se hizo un cubito de hielo y empeoró todo con su promoción a Jounin-comentó Hinata de forma triste.

-¿Planeas rendirte?-preguntó Ino muy sorprendida.

-Ya no tolero más el rechazo constante de Menma. Si quiere que lo deje tranquilo, mejor termino con esto de una vez por todas-reveló la Hyuga.

Menma quedó en shock por la noticia. Viendo todo desde tercera persona se estaba viendo como un total cretino y solo estaba lastimando a una buena persona cercana a él.

-¿Pero no van a ir a comer juntos el día de hoy?-preguntó Ino.

-Claro que sí, incluso quiero entregarle la bufanda que se le rompió cuando eramos niños. Espero que nada arruine el momento-deseó Hinata.

Menma recordó que las odiosas fangirls lo persiguieron y para colmo, Sakura también llegó a comer. Vio la escena donde Hinata hizo una cara de tristeza al ver su salida arruinada y él no le dio importancia a ello.  
Observó que Hinata salió huyendo y Menma la siguió, pero ella desapareció y la nota con su nombre apareció frente a él.  
Cuando alzó la mirada, la Hinata con uniforme de guerra lo miraba a los ojos decidida a morir por él.

-Yo voy a proteger con mi vida a Menma porque es el hombre que amo-repitió la misma frase la mujer mientras el viento movía su cabello.

De repente, Hinata desapareció y Sakura se mostró corriendo preocupada hacia él y le dijo:

-¡MENMA DESPIERTA, ESTÁS EN UN GENJUTSU!-.

Menma despertó en tierra y vio a todos fuera del Genjutsu y vio a Hinata algo preocupada por él.

-El lugar estaba repleto de trampas de Genjutsu de recuerdos. Si es así, este sitio oculta algo muy importante-dijo Chouji.

-Oh, ya entiendo. Vamos a seguir avanzando-ordenó Menma.

En eso, él volteó a ver a Hinata y la llamó:

-O-oye, Hinata-.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

-No, no es nada-Menma decidió no decir nada aún al respecto.

-Bueno, adelántate. Voy a cubrirte por la espalda-dijo sonriendo la mujer.

Menma hizo caso y se metió más profundo en el lugar. Aún iba pensativo después de lo experimentado en el Genjutsu y estaba 100% seguro que esos eran los recuerdos de Hinata.  
Mientras tanto, Hinata iba a entrar cuando sintió la misma presencia que hace días.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ!-ordenó Hinata en guardia.

El mismo hombre misterioso salió de su escondite y miraba con mucha confianza a Hinata.

-Hinata, por fin has venido a mí-.

-¡YO SOLO VENGO POR MI HERMANA, SECUESTRADOR!-exclamó Hinata tratando de atacar a Toneri.

El Ôtsutsuki mandó a varias de sus marionetas a atacar a Hinata y ella los repelía a punta de Puño Suave.

-Eres una mujer fuerte, eres perfecta para ser mi esposa-dijo con orgullo el peliblanco.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NI LOCA PIENSO CASARME CONTIGO!-señaló indignada la Hyuga.

-Entonces jamás recuperarás a tu hermana-.

-¡¿SOLO POR ESO PIENSAS DESTRUIR EL MUNDO?!-dijo extrañada e indignada la Hyuga

-No, yo solo vengo a cumplir el Decreto Celestial de nuestro antepasado Hamura Ôtsutsuki. Los seres humanos han utilizado mal el chakra que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos le han otorgado, así que destruiré el mundo y renacerá uno nuevo-dijo muy convencido el hombre de la Luna.

Eso ponía en sumos aprietos a Hinata. Ella solo quería que su hermana estuviera a salvo y no debía perder a otro familiar amado, pero no serviría si el planeta era destruido.  
En el lago de los recuerdos, Sasuke se dio cuenta que Hinata se había tardado mucho.

-Oye Menma, Hinata ya se tardó. Ve a revisar que no haya pasado nada. Eres el más ninja más rápido del mundo-le mencionó Sasuke.

-Bien, iré a ver que no se haya metido en problemas-aceptó Menma con un Kunai de tres puntas en la mano.

El rubio desapareció en un relámpago amarillo y se apareció en el lugar frente a Hinata y Toneri.

-¡OTRA VEZ TÚ!-dijo extrañamente furioso el rubio.

-No importa lo que hagas, no podrás evitar que Hinata se vaya conmigo-declaró Toneri con confianza.

-¡YA CÁLLATE!-.

Menma golpeó con suma fuerza a Toneri, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que solo era un títere manipulado por el verdadero Ôtsutsuki lejos de allí.

-¡SAL DE DONDE ESTES Y PELEA COMO UN HOMBRE!-incitó con cólera el Uzumaki.

-¡MUY PRONTO NOS VEREMOS Y SE CUMPLIRÁ EL DECRETO CELESTIAL! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-rió maniáticamente el sujeto.

Menma lo remató con un Rasengan en la mano y se veía muy enojado. Ese sujeto le causaba un pánico desconocido y temía por la seguridad de Hinata.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó algo preocupado el rubio.

Hinata no sabía que pensar por la expresión de Menma que era muy raro verlo así en la actualidad.

-Menma, ¿te encuentras bien? A tí ni siquiera te importa si estoy bien o no-dijo muy extrañada la Hyuga.

-Yo solo creí que te había hecho algo-se excusó el rubio.

-No, no me hizo algo. Mejor hay que irnos, el tiempo es oro-finalizó la ojiperla.

Hinata se fue en el lago y Menma la siguió mientras se quedaba muy pensativo en ese tramo del viaje.


	5. Chapter 5

Lo Último: Menma La Película.  
Capítulo 5: El convivio en la aldea de los Ôtsutsukis.

Pegasister Geishiken: El problema y el final sería el mismo, pero las reacciones y las emociones son muy distintas por sus personalidades. En si, esto es una versión alterna RTN de The Last por lo que es imposible que no me salga parecido.

Panela120: Gracias por todos los consejos, los aprecio de corazón. Solo haré notas en medio si es muy necesario. Voy a hacer que Menma si le duela todo lo que hizo con Hinata cuando sea rechazado por ella.

minerva: No habrá lemon, en esta historia no.

Antonia: Voy a ponerlo en el siguiente capítulo.

ladybug: 10 capítulos cerrados, incluido epílogo.

fenixrojo36: Aquí está.

minerva: Aquí está el capítulo.

Nota de autor: Esta es la lista de todos los capítulos y sus títulos divididos según la historia:

Capítulo 6: El rechazo de Hinata y los sentimientos reales de Menma.

Capitulo 7: Menma al rescate.

Capítulo 8: Menma vs Toneri.

Capítulo 9: El amor verdadero

Capítulo 10: Epílogo.

Discraimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y el drama es de mi entera pertenencia.

El Equipo de Rescate llegaron a un extraño pueblo fantasma después de salir del Lago de los Genjutsus.

-Este pueblo está deshabitado, hagan grupos para buscar algo que pueda ser de utilidad para la misión-ordenó Menma.

-Yo voy con Menma-se ofreció Sakura.

-Ni lo pienses, Haruno-dijo Hinata con mirada asesina.

-No te tengo miedo, Hyuga-respondió Sakura.

Ambas mujeres se miraba con rayos asesinos. Chouji se desesperó y las separó con sus enormes manos varios metros.

-¡BASTA, SAKURA Y SASUKE VENDRÁN CONMIGO, Y MENMA Y HINATA IRÁN POR OTRO LADO!-ordenó enojado Chouji.

-¡¿POR QUÉ HINATA CON MENMA?!-reclamó Sakura furiosa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Chouji, Hinata es la mejor rastreadora de la aldea y la necesito para buscar más cosas-mencionó Menma serio.

-Yo también apoyo la moción-secundó Sasuke.

-Yo también-sonrió triunfante Hinata.

-¡SON UNOS DESGRACIADOS!-gritó Sakura con mucha furia.

Sakura se fue molesta del lugar y todos la vieron irse con extrañeza.

-Descuida, se le pasará-mencionó Sasuke sonriendo.

-Sakura solo está molesta porque no quedó contigo-comentó Chouji.

-No importa, nos vemos antes del atardecer-finalizó Menma.

Los dos grupos se separaron, y Menma y Hinata quedaron a solas. El Uzumaki quería sacarle algún tema de conversación a la Hyuga, pero se dio cuenta que había olvidado como conversar con ella.

-El pueblo es bonito, ¿verdad?-trató de romper el hielo el rubio.

-Sí, pero se siente mucha soledad-respondió la Hyuga.

-Siento lo de hace rato con Sakura-.

-Descuida, siempre me pasa-.

-Oye, lamento lo que pasó con ustedes dos. Fue todo mi culpa-le dijo repentinamente el Uzumaki.

Hinata nunca tocó demasiado este tema de conversación con Menma. Jamás quiso hablar de ese asunto por el respeto que le quedaba a su ex amiga.

-No es tu culpa, fue Sakura la que inició todo-comentó Hinata.

-Aún así, fui parte responsable de arruinar su amistad-.

-No te culpes, cada persona toma sus decisiones y asumimos las consecuencias-comentó Hinata.

Menma se sintió un poco mejor con la respuesta de Hinata. Algo que el Uzumaki no decía mucho es que siempre se sentía responsable de cualquier acción en la que se veía involucrado, como el rompimiento entre Hinata y Sakura.  
Ambos chicos recorrían el pueblo tranquilamente sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Los dos paseaban como los mejores amigos que eran de niños.

-Mira, agua-señaló Menma.

-Dame, por favor-pidió Hinata.

El rubio le dio agua a la chica muy caballerosamente con sus manos, y Hinata empezó a sentirse muy extrañada. No sabía si era su imaginación o Menma se estaba intentando abrir a ella como en su infancia.  
Ambos entraron a una habitación llena de telarañas y Hinata la examinó con su Byakugan.

-No hay nada, entremos-indicó Hinata.

El lugar estaba lleno de telarañas y, para mala suerte, Menma se llenó de telarañas.

-Hmp-solo murmuró el rubio quitándose las telarañas.

Hinata entró a una habitación y se llenó todo el cabello de telarañas. Lo malo es que a Hinata le daba miedo estar sucia de eso.

-¡KYAAA, TELARAÑAS! ¡QUÍTAMELAS, QUÍTAMELAS!-chilló Hinata del susto.

-Tranquila-trató de calmar el rubio.

Hinata se tropezó y cayó encima de Menma estrepitosamente al suelo. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos se miraron a los ojos y quedaron sonrojados por ello.

-Lo siento, Menma-se disculpó la mujer.

-No te preocupes, dejame quitarte las telarañas-le propuso el rubio.

Menma se sentó con Hinata y le empezó a retirar todas las telarañas que se hallaban en el cabello de la Hyuga. La Hyuga se sentía muy halagada por el extraño buen trato que el Uzumaki le daba a ella en ese día.

-Menma, ¿en verdad te sientes bien?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-Estoy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-.

-No actúas normal últimamente, no me has ignorado para nada desde hace unas horas-le argumentó la chica.

-No hay nada de malo en hablar contigo-comentó el Uzumaki.

-Pero cada vez que trato de hablar contigo, me mandas a volar y finalizas la conversación-expresó con algo de dolor la Hyuga.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el muchacho.

Hinata abrió los ojos y miró muy sorprendida a Menma. El jamás había pedido perdón por algo en su vida y ahora se lo decía a ella.

-¿Dijiste que lo sentías?-preguntó Hinata creyendo haber oído mal.

-Sí, lo lamento si fui muy grosero contigo en el pasado-se disculpó el ojiazul con Hinata tragándose todo su orgullo.

Hinata no sabía como sentirse realmente con lo que estaba escuchando. Realmente había querido oír a Menma disculparse con ella desde siempre, pero no estaba lista para eso.

-No sé que decir, Menma-admitió Hinata algo fuera de sí.

Menma empezó a quejarse de un poco de dolor en la espalda y Hinata lo notó.

-Menma, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó la chica.

-Me lastimé cuando enfrentamos a esa marionetas-le reveló el chico.

-Dejame ponerte algo de pomada en la espalda-le propuso la chica.

-¿Aún haces tu pomada medicinal?-le preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

-Tu mamá me va a pedir cada vez que se le acaba-confirmó la Hyuga.

-No lo sabía-.

-No te molestas en preguntarle-le echó en cara la peliazul.

Menma se quitó la playera y Hinata casi tuvo un enorme derrame nasal. Solo por su enorme fuerza de voluntad no hizo un desastre, pero si disfrutaba en tocar la espalda sexy de Menma.

-Eres buena en hacer pomadas curativas. ¿por qué no te hiciste Ninja Médico?-cuestionó el rubio.

-Yo sí quería serlo. Me gusta ayudar a la gente, aunque no parezca. Te confieso que cuando fuiste por la Quinta Hokage hace años, yo estaba emocionada para ella me eligiera como su alumna-le contó Hinata.

-Pero Sakura fue la elegida, ¿verdad?-.

-Tenten y yo ni siquiera fuimos tomadas en cuenta. Ino apenas y logró ser aceptada por Shizune, y Sakura solo fue elegida por ser la hija del Cuarto Hokage. Tsunade me mandó al demonio cuando yo se lo pedí, y aún recuerdo que me dijo que no tenía tiempo para una aprendiz más-recordó Hinata algo rencorosa.

-Lo siento mucho, nunca supe eso-suspiró el rubio.

-Mejor me enfoqué en el Puño Suave y en arreglar el problema con mi familia. Ahora las dos ramas se llevan bien y me siento satisfecha con eso-sonrió la Hyuga animada.

-Yo hubiera hablado con Shizune, ella tenía más tiempo para alguien más-le dijo Menma.

-Lo intenté, pero no quiso. La Quinta Hokage le daba mucho quehacer y lo entendí. Mejor déjalo así, Menma-le pidió la chica.

-Kabuto es un gran médico y jamás ha tenido un aprendiz. Es un buen amigo y podría tener tiempo para tí-le comentó Menma.

-Oh, eso suena bien. Llévame algún día con él, me encantaría-aceptó emocionada la Hyuga.

Menma se estaba dando cuenta que hizo muy mal en apartarse de Hinata cuando se tomó su carrera ninja muy en serio. Ahora entendía un poco más el porqué se había vuelto un poco más dura con el mundo hace años.

-Hinata, te prometo que cuando acabe esta misión y rescatemos a Hanabi, voy a recompensarte por lo que pasó en el Ichiraku Ramen-le propuso Menma sorpresivamente.

-Pero antes pasa por mí, no quiero a esas locas cerca de allí para arruinarlo todo-le advirtió la ojiperla.

-Trato hecho-aceptó Menma sonriendo tranquilamente.

Después de eso, ambos salieron fuera del lugar y llegaron a un lugar donde se veía casi el atardecer.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos quedábamos en la Montaña Hokage para ver el atardecer cuando eramos niños?-le preguntó Hinata algo melancólica.

-Una vez casi nos caemos porque me comí el último rollo de canela que habíamos comprado y nos matamos-le dio a recordar el chico.

-¡SABES QUE LOS ROLLOS DE CANELA SON MI DEBILIDAD Y YO NO ME ACABO TU RAMEN CUANDO YA CASI NO QUEDA!-le recordó dolida la Hyuga por esa vez.

-Luego fue que te compré una bolsa entera porque casi te pones a llorar por hacer berrinche-sonrió divertido el chico.

-Hmp, no iba a llorar. Solo me entró basura en el ojo-mintió pésimamente la ojiperla.

Después de eso, ambos entraron en un silencio muy incómodo. Solo se quedaron mirando al horizonte y Menma volteó hacia la chica. El viento meció el hermoso cabello de Hinata y el Uzumaki se daba cuenta en ese instante que de verdad la amaba.

-Me voy Menma, vamos a buscar a nuestros amigos-le sugirió la Hyuga.

Hinata se retiró y Menma la siguió muy pensativo por lo que acababa de descubrir. Más tarde, hallaron al resto del grupo y Sasuke pregunto por ellos.

-Vaya que se tardaron-.

-No encontramos nada, está definitivamente muerto este lugar-se excusó Menma.

-Hinata no te hizo nada, ¿verdad?-le cuestionó con celos Sakura.

-No, Sakura. Deja de molestar-contestó molesto el Uzumaki.

Hinata se metió al lugar y observó un extraño muñeco sin ojos de cabello castaño. De repente, el muñeco cobró vida y se comenzó a mover.

-¡QUÉDATE QUIETO!-amenazó Hinata en guardia.

-¡PRINCESA BYAKUGAN, ES HORA DE QUE CUMPLA SU DESTINO!-dijo el títere.

El muñeco abrió la boca de forma sobrehumana y expulsaba una gran cantidad de chakra púrpura que se dirigió a Hinata y se metió en su cuerpo.  
De repente, Hinata contempló que se hallaba en un lugar árido y oscuro. Lo recorrió y encontró a un gran número de personas arrodilladas ante ella.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA PASA AQUÍ?!-exclamó consternada la Hyuga.

Un anciano de cabello blanco salió entre la legión y se puso frente a Hinata.

-Hola señor, ¿quién es usted?-preguntó Hinata muy extrañada.

-Soy Hamura Ôtsutsuki, el patriarca del clan Ôtsutsuki de la Luna-se presentó el hermano menor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

-¿Son del mismo clan que el raro de Toneri?-cuestionó la Hyuga.

-Asi es, jovencita. Tu clan también desciende de mí, ya habrás visto mis ojos-le indicó Hinata.

-Hmp, ahora que recuerdo Toneri dijo que iba a destruir al planeta por un Decreto Celestial que usted declaró-le dijo la Hyuga.

-Ese malentendido le costó la vida a todo el clan Ôtsutsuki y solo los Hyuga de la Tierra quedan vivos ahora-mencionó el Ôtsutsuki.

-Explíqueme a que se refiere, señor Hamura-le pidió Hinata.

-El Decreto Celestial era un mandato que decía que debíamos vigilar a la humanidad por 1000 años ayudarlos si se habían desviado de su rumbo. Este decreto lo guardaba la rama principal de nuestro clan-comenzó a explicar Hamura.

-¿Una rama principal y secundaria? Ya veo de donde vino esa tradición tan nefasta-suspiró Hinata molesta.

-En nuestro caso, esa división se agravó porque la ignorancia de la Rama Secundaria sobre el Decreto Celestial provocó una guerra contra la Rama Primaria. Ella creían que al finalizar los 1000 años debían destruir a la Tierra si los humanos habían mal uso del chakra. El clan entero murió por esta guerra y solo queda Toneri en la actualidad-contó Hamura.

-¿Cómo se llegaron a acabarse?-cuestionó Hinata.

-El Tenseigan fue lo que destruyó a todos. Es un arma muy peligrosa y debe ser destruido. Tú, Princesa Byakugan, tienes como destino acabar con el Tenseigan-le encomendó Hamura.

-¿Por qué Princesa Byakugan? Oí a Toneri decirme así-le preguntó extrañada la Hyuga.

-Porque eres la heredera de mi voluntad y te declaro la princesa del Clan Ôtsutsuki, Hyuga y Kaguya-le informó el anciano.

-¿El clan Kaguya es un clan cercano a nosotros?-cuestionó extrañada la Hyuga.

-Sí, es una larga historia. No olvides que el Tenseigan debe ser destruido-finalizó el anciano.

En ese instante, Hinata abrió los ojos y ya era de noche. Todos la vigilaban preocupados, en especial Menma.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Dormiste muchas horas-afirmó Chouji.

-Estoy bien, tuve un sueño algo raro. No me hagan caso-habló Hinata y calló la verdad la chica porque quería pensar que hacer.

-¿Puedes recostarte y descansar si deseas?-le propuso Menma muy extrañamente preocupado.

-No, ya estoy mejor-finalizó Hinata parándose.

Hinata salió del lugar dejando al resto de los presentes parados, y Menma se quedó preocupado por ella.


	6. Chapter 6

Lo Último: Menma La Película.  
Capítulo 6: EL RECHAZO DE HINATA Y LOS SENTIMIENTOS REALES DE MENMA

En la oscuridad de la noche, Hinata Hyuga estaba tejiendo la bufanda roja que le iba a dar a Menma cerca de un hermoso lago en el bosque.

-"Ya está por fin"-sonrió la Hyuga orgullosa de su trabajo.

Menma se la quedaba mirando junto a la luz de las luciérnagas. La noche favorecía la belleza natural de Hinata y la hacía más atractiva.  
Menma salió y se enfrentó por fin a Hinata para aclarar sus sentimientos ocultos.

-Menma, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendida la Hyuga.

-Vine a verte, estás sola en el bosque y te puede pasar algo-se excusó el rubio.

-Que raro que te preocupes por mí, antes hubieras dicho que me sé cuidar sola o algo por el estilo-le contestó la mujer con una ceja alzada.

Menma recordó que si lo hizo cuando Hinata salió corriendo molesta en el Ichiraku Ramen y se sintió mal por ello.

-Lo siento si te hice eso antes-se disculpó el chico.

-Bueno, no importa. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en la misión-dijo la Hyuga.

-¿Y esa bufanda?-preguntó Menma.

-Es para tí, te lo quería dar hace mucho tiempo. No tenía el valor de dártela, pero aquí la tienes-le dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

-Gracias por el detalle, de veras-dijo Menma mientras se le escapaba otra vez el tic verbal Uzumaki.

Hinata miró la bufanda verde de Menma y su mirada se tornó triste.

-¿Pasa algo Hinata?-le preguntó el ojiazul.

-Soy una mala hermana, Menma. Hanabi está en peligro y yo solo puedo quedarme a tejer una bufanda-mencionó muy triste.

-Oye, no te preocupes. Vamos a rescatar a Hanabi, tu tranquila y no lo digo solo porque te ame. Me preocupas mucho-dijo el Uzumaki sin pensar.

Hinata abrió los ojos muy sorprendida porque no sabían si acababa de escuchar mal a Menma sobre lo último que dijo.

-Menma, ¡¿VUELVE A REPETIR LO QUE DIJISTE?!-le pidió Hinata con un dejo de esperanza.

-Que Hanabi va a estar bien-dijo nervioso el Uzumaki porque se le había escapado la confesión.

-¡NO IDIOTA, LO QUE DIJISTE DESPUÉS!-exigió la chica.

Menma suspiró porque este camino que siguió ya no tenía retorno.

-Hinata, yo te amo-le dijo por fin el rubio.

Hinata quedó en tremendo shock y en su mente un montón de Hinatas chibis celebraban que Menma se le había declarado por fin.

-¡SIIIII!-dijo una de ellas.

-¡NUESTRO HOMBRE CAYÓ POR FIN!-dijo una más eufórica.

En el mundo real, Hinata quedó muda por primera vez en su vida debido a que no esperaba la confesión de Menma.  
Una sombra cubrió el lugar y Hinata sabía perfectamente quien era el sujeto.

-"Lo siento Menma por lo que voy a tener que obligarme a hacer, pero es por el bien del planeta y de mi hermana"-pensó la Hyuga poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrepentirse de esta única oportunidad en su vida.

Toneri Ôtsutsuki por fin había llegado campante a donde estaban Menma y Hinata para llevarse a la mujer.

-Princesa Byakugan, es hora de irnos-le ordenó Toneri.

-¡HINATA NO SE IRÁ CONTIGO, ELLA SE QUEDA CONMIGO!-le dijo tajantemente el Uzumaki con ira.

Hinata se sentía enormemente halagada de que Menma la estaba celando por primera vez en su vida, pero ahora tendría que cubrir las apariencias y, de paso, darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate al rubio.

-Iré contigo, Toneri-aceptó Hinata para la enorme sorpresa de Menma.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES, HINATA?! ¡TÚ NO DEBES IRTE CON ESTE SUJETO ASÍ COMO ASÍ!-le gritó Menma muy nervioso ante escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.

-Ella se irá para casarse conmigo y tú no tienes cabida en nuestro nuevo mundo-le dijo Toneri burlón por haberse quedado con la chica.

Menma tenía los ojos muy abiertos y Hinata lo miraba demasiado seria. Los ojos de la Hyuga estaban fríos y sin emociones hacia él.

-No lo ves Uzumaki, ya me cansé de esperar toda mi vida por alguien que no me valora lo suficiente para ser de su interés. Ya estoy harta de estar rogando y suplicando por un poco de tu afecto. Toneri me puede dar una nueva vida con todo lo que siempre he buscado en un hombre y ya no quiero verte nunca más. Esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos, Menma-le dijo la chica con amargura total estilo Uchiha y frialdad Hyuga.

Ahora Menma estaba experimentando la horrible sensación de ser completamente rechazado por el ser que más amaba. Los papeles se habían invertido ahora y el Uzumaki estaba espiritualmente destruido.  
Toneri sacó su capa y envolvió el cuerpo de Hinata con mucho estilo.

-"Ese sujeto sabe como tratar a una dama"-pensó Hinata con la ironía del caso.

Toneri se iba y Menma reaccionó por fin antes ello. El Uzumaki usó el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos y voló a donde se hallaba los fugitivos.

-¡DEVUÉLVEME A HINATA, MALDITO LADRÓN!-exclamó Menma con una ira jamás vista.

-Largo de aquí, basura-le respondió el Ôtsutsuki con una esfera de chakra verde en su mano.

Esa técnica de Toneri impactó en Menma y lo sacó despedido del lugar. Hinata estaba sumamente preocupada por lo ocurrido por el rubio, pero Toneri la obligó a quitar su vista.

-Vayamos a nuestra nueva vida-le dijo el peliblanco a la chica.

Una enorme explosión naranja se oyó en el lugar y Menma quedó muy malherido y su chakra casi totalmente drenado.

-"Hi-na-ta"-fue el último pensamiento del Uzumaki antes de caer desmayado por la debilidad.

Una media hora más tarde, sus amigos lo encontraron agonizante y malherido en un enorme cráter. Mientras estaba inconsciente, el no dejaba de delirar con ese momento tan traumático.

-¡NOOOOO, HINATA! ¡PERDÓNAME, VUELVE POR FAVOR! ¡LO SIENTO!-gritaba el rubio mientras los demás lo sujetaban.

-Mierda, ¿qué rayos pasó con ellos dos?-se preguntó Chouji mientras sostenía con toda su fuerza a Menma.

-No sé, pero jamás lo había visto así-dijo Sasuke muy consternado.

Sakura le transfería todo el chakra que podía a Menma, pero le dolía oír los lamentos inconscientes que él tenía por causa de Hinata.

-"Sakura, creo que ya te diste cuenta de lo que pasa"-pensó Sasuke al ver la mirada de su amiga que tenía el corazón roto.

En el planeta, numerosos meteoritos caían sobre las aldeas y los Kages con sus más fuertes ninjas defendían sus hogares.  
En la aldea de la Hoja, Kakashi veía que en el cielo caía un enorme meteorito que acabaría con la Aldea de la Hoja. Un enorme ejército de ninjas liderados por el ninja con gran sentido de la moda, Rock Lee, activaban la Sexta Puerta de Chakra y golpearon el meteorito. Lamentablemente, sino fueron capaces de destruir la mitad del asteroide y aún era muy grande.

-"Maldición, ya no tengo mi Sharingan para sacar de su curso el meteorito"-maldijo Kakashi.

De repente, el asteroide desapareció y en unos segundos más tarde se estrelló en el bosque muy lejos de allí.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!-exclamó el Sexto Hokage impresionado.

Minato Namikaze apareció frente a él empuñando sus Kunais de tres puntas.

-Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador-dijo el rubio.

-Sensei, me había olvidado de su técnica-suspiró de alivio Kakashi.

-Así salvé a la Alianza Shinobi cuando lanzaba las Bombas de Bestia con Cola-sonrió su antiguo maestro.

-Ahora todo depende de su hijo y los demás-dijo Kakashi seguro.

-Noté que envió a la chica Hyuga al rescate de su hermana. ¿No es contra la política enviar a misiones de rescate a familiares cercanos por la involucración de sentimientos?-le comentó Minato dudoso.

-Lo sé, pero tengo una enorme corazonada sobre ello. Hinata es la mejor rastreadora de la aldea y siento que algo muy bueno saldrá de esta misión que cambiara la vida de Menma-le respondió Kakashi.

-Espero que no estés equivocado, Kakashi-suspiró preocupado el ojiazul por su hijo y el destino del mundo en sus manos otra vez.

Mientras tanto, Toneri le mostraba el palacio a Hinata. La tecnología del clan era muy impresionante y podría ser usada para colonizar otros mundos algún día.  
Su Byakugan no podía ver el Tenseigan por la poderosa barrera que tenía. Además, vio que el palacio era atendido por pequeños títeres leales a Toneri.

-Dime, ¿dónde está mi hermana?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-Sígueme-.

El Ôtsutsuki llevó a Hinata hacia un cuarto donde Hanabi estaba en cama y con los ojos vendados.

-¡HANABI!-exclamó Hinata muy preocupada.

La chica revisó a su hermana y observó con su Byakugan que los ojos de Hanabi no estaban.

-¡DIME QUE HICISTE CON LOS OJOS DE MI HERMANA!-le reclamo con ira la mujer.

-Los estoy usando ahora-le reveló Toneri.

Hinata quería destrozar y arrancarle los ojos a Toneri, pero su poder superaba por mucho al de ella y se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de querer matarlo.

-Estás enojada, mi amor-le preguntó el Ôtsutsuki ajeno a la rubia de la mujer.

-Estoy furiosa por dañar a mi hermana, pero si me muestras el Tenseigan te perdono-manipuló la Hyuga al chico.

-Bueno, lo haré. Antes de eso, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-le dijo el muchacho.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-¿Puedes tejerme una bufanda?-le pidió el chico de la Luna.

-Esta bien lo hare-mintió la chica-"Prefiero la muerte antes de hacerte una bufanda"-pensó la Hyuga muy enojada.

El Ôtsutsuki le mostró el Tenseigan y le explicó la ley del Decreto Celestial y como lo usará su poder para purificar la Tierra.

-"Este sujeto es un completo idiota"-pensó la Hyuga muy molesta por todo el lío que él ocasionó.

Más tarde, Hinata aprovechó un descuido de Toneri y colarse al cuarto del Tenseigan. Iba a destruirlo por el mandato que Hamura Ôtsutsuki le dio.  
La Hyuga iba a destruir el Tenseigan, pero vio que varios títeres la habían seguido y sintió que una fuerza de gravedad la atraía hacía un lugar desconocido.

-¡ERES UNA TRAIDORA!-gritó muy furioso el Ôtsutsuki.

-¡¿CREES QUE QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO?! ¡YO AMO A MENMA Y ME OBLIGASTE A VENIR HASTA ACÁ PARA SABER SONDE TE ESCONDIAS!-le respondió la chica con el enorme coraje que la caracterizaba.

-¡TÚ Y YO DEBEMOS CASARNOS PARA CUMPLIR EL DECRETO DE NUESTRO ANTEPASADO!-le dijo Toneri con enojo.

-¡ERES EL MAYOR IMBECIL QUE HE CONOCIDO! ¡YO SÉ EL VERDADERO DECRETO DE HAMURA ÔTSUTSUKI! ¡EL TENSEIGAN DEBE SER DESTRUIDO!-le advirtió la mujer.

-¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE TENGAS QUE DECIR, SE HARÁ LO QUE YO ORDENE Y TÚ OBEDECERÁS!-finalizó el Ôtsutsuki.

Hinata escupió a Toneri por el enorme coraje que le dio por escuchar eso último. El Ôtsutsuki le metió una esfera de chakra verde a Hinata y empezó a ser poseída por el peliblanco.

-"No, Menma"-fue lo único que pensó Hinata antes de caer inconsciente.

Menma despertó 3 días después y vio a sus compañeros cerca de allí cuidándolo.

-Hasta que por fin abriste los ojos-le comentó Sasuke sonriendo.

Menma recordó a Hinata irse con Toneri y veía con mucho dolor la bufanda roja que le dio.

-Soy un tonto, la perdí para siempre-susurró el rubio.

-Uf, hasta que te diste cuenta de cuanto realmente te importa Hinata-se burló Sasuke.

-¡TU CÁLLATE SASUKE, NO DESEO OÍR ALGO DE TÍ!-dijo con furia el Uzumaki.

-No te desquites por tu idiotez, Menma. Tú te ganaste el desprecio de Hinata-dijo con burla el Uchiha.

-No creí que Hinata fuera capaz de mandarte al diablo. Si que acabaste con su paciencia-mencionó Chouji preocupado.

Menma se volteó muy deprimido porque ya era demasiado tarde para reparar las cosas.

-A propósito, Sakura está muy débil porque te dio casi todo su chakra-le informó Sasuke.

Menma volteó y fue a ver a Sakura tirada en el suelo y muy drenada por salvar su vida.

-Ay no-dijo con enorme preocupación el rubio.

En el cuarto de Toneri, el veía con gran furia y coraje los recuerdos de Hinata y todos estaban relacionados con Menma.

-No importa lo que hagas, tú y yo estaremos juntos por siempre, Princesa Byakugan-murmuró con ira y celos el Ôtsutsuki.

Ya en la cueva, Menma veía a Sakura despertar de su desmayo y ella lo veía triste.

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Menma preocupado.

-No, estoy pésima-le respondió débil la chica.

-Voy a darte un poco del chakra de Kurama para que te recuperes-dijo el rubio.

-"Aún no me recupero del todo, niño. Espera un poco más"-comentó Kurama en su mente.

Sakura daba una mirada muy triste a Menma por lo ocurrido durante su recuperación.

-Menma, ¿amas a Hinata?-le preguntó la chica.

Menma quedó mudo por esa pregunta de su compañera de equipo. Él sabía que lo pretendía y su respuesta era importante para ella.

-Lo siento Sakura, no pude evitarme enamorarme de Hinata-dejó muy en claro el chico.

Sakura se volteó tratando de no llorar delante de él porque ya sabía de antemano lo que sentía Menma por Hinata.

-Lo siento mucho, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos-se disculpó Menma.

-No, yo fui la tonta que se hizo ilusiones contigo-le contestó la chica.

-Ahora es demasiado tarde. Tardé demasiado en descubrir lo que en realidad sentía y Hinata se cansó de mí-habló Menma sumamente deprimido.

-No seas tonto, nadie cambia de sentimientos por alguien así de rápido. Tu bufanda roja la delata-le comentó Sakura con veracidad.

Sasuke y Chouji veían a los dos platicar. Estaban impresionados porque Sakura prácticamente estaba entregando a Menma en bandeja de plata a Hinata.

-No sé de que hablas-dijo Menma confuso.

-Esa bufanda roja, recuerdo que Hinata tenía una que quería tener para tí. Estaba tan feliz de querer dártela en el momento indicado para demostrarte lo que sentía por tí-confesó la chica.

-Tú eras su amiga, siempre lo supiste. ¿Por qué rompiste con tu amistad con Hinata?-le cuestionó el rubio.

-Era una niña tonta en ese entonces. Siempre me he sentido inferior a ella en muchos sentidos a Hinata desde que la conozco-le reveló la chica.

-¿De qué hablas? Tú eres una gran Kunoichi Médico-le contestó Menma.

-Solo eso, soy la única que no ha superado a su maestra de todos acá. Hinata quería ser Médico Ninja a toda costa y yo le arrebaté su sueño-dijo con culpa la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sakura?-.

-Yo pedí ser la aprendiz de Tsunade por no quedarme atrás contra Hinata y no pensé que mi maestra la rechazaría siendo que tenía los requisitos para el trabajo-mencionó Sakura.

-Hinata sabía que esto no fue tu culpa. Lady Hokage había tomado su decisión con respecto a ello y no se podía deshacer. Ella cumplió el sueño de unir a su familia por Neji-le dijo el chico.

-Lo sé, pero no dejo de sentirme mal por ello. No fui una buena amiga y solo soy una mujer egoísta-dijo Sakura.

-No eres egoísta, tú solo tratabas de sobresalir-.

-Pero no estoy satisfecha, no dejo de pensar que hice muchas cosas mal. Pude haber tenido una rivalidad sana con Hinata y ayudarnos una a la otra, independientemente de que nos gustabas a ambas-se lamentó la Haruno.

-Ahora Hinata se fue con Toneri, ya es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón-suspiró Menma deprimido.

-Suena muy sospechoso. Si algo sé de Hinata es no se rendiría contigo y te dejaría por alguien más si no es algo de vida o muerte. Apuesto a que lo hizo para ganar tiempo y adentrarse en el lugar donde se halla Toneri-le comentó Sakura.

Menma se quedó sorprendido porque sus emociones le habían jugado chueco y no había tomado en cuenta la posibilidad.

-Al fin vas a usar la cabeza, Menma. Usa ese cerebro y piensa lo que vas a hacer-dijo Chouji.

Menma cerró los ojos y se hallaba dentro de su paisaje mental. Kurama estaba frente a él y le hizo un comentario muy burlón.

-Hasta que te diste cuenta de lo que en verdad sientes por esa muchacha insoportable de enormes pechos y buen trasero-le comentó Kurama.

-Cállate, zorro. No necesito que me eches en cara mis errores y deja de referirte así de ella-le pidió Menma.

-Esa niña te mintió muy bien para irse con ese sujeto y encontrar su escondite. Recuerda que puedo sentir sus emociones-le dijo Kurama seguro.

-¿Nada de lo que me dijo es real?-preguntó Menma.

-Digamos que en parte estaba muy resentida contigo y era el coraje que te tenía por ser tan frío y cruel. Pero en parte aún te ama, niño idiota. Tú tuviste la culpa de haberla alejado todos estos años y el Karma es una perra maldita-se burló la Bestia con Cola.

-Hmp, eso me queda claro. Voy a ir a rescatarla y decirle en su cara a ese malnacido que Hinata Hyuga es mi mujer y me pertenece-dijo el Uzumaki.

-Suenas igual a cuando fuiste un prófugo de la justicia, pero me gusta el nuevo tú. Ya estoy listo para pelear, dale de mi chakra a la loca de tu compañera y vamos a darle su merecido a ese imbecil-le alentó Kurama.

Menma salió de su paisaje mental y sonrió con una determinación que sus compañeros no habían visto en un tiempo.

-Vamos por Hinata y acabemos con esta misión de una vez por todas-les ordenó Menma.

Antes de partir, Menma miró a los rayos del sol que simbolizaban el nombre de Hinata y se prometió algo en mente:

-"Hinata, lamento tanto todo lo que te hice todos estos años. Este idiota sin corazón al fin se da cuenta de cuanto realmente le importas. Voy a ir por tí y decirte mi respuesta a tus verdaderos sentimientos. No hagas algo estúpido ante de que llegue, por favor"-.

En el lugar de los hechos se veía a una Hinata paralizada y su cara estaba congelada. Solo una lágrima escurría en su rostro porque su plan fue un fracaso y le carcomía el alma ver que Menma podría estar muerto por lo último que vio.


	7. Chapter 7

Lo Último: Menma La Película  
Capítulo 7: MENMA AL RESCATE

Los Kages estaban empezando a desesperarse porque cada día más la Luna se acercaba más a la Tierra. El Sexto Hokage Kakashi Hatake quiso detenerlos, pero el resto de los Kages no fue tan flexible y prepararon un arma de chakra recién inventada por la Aldea de la Nube que serviría para terminar con la amenaza por si la misión de los ninjas de la Hoja resultaba en fracaso.  
Hiashi Hyuga apenas llegó a la Aldea de la Nube muy malherido y lo atendieron de emergencia en la base de los Kages.

-Lord Hyuga, no puedo creer que haya quedado así de malherido-le dijo preocupado Kakashi.

-Fue ese sujeto de la Luna, ¿verdad?-preguntó Minato.

-Así es, por favor. Pospón más tiempo el lanzamiento del arma de chakra, mis hijas están en la Luna. Deben darles más tiempo a Menma de ir por Hanabi-les pidió Hiashi desesperado.

-Eso haremos, confió plenamente en mis estudiantes para resolver esto-apoyó el Sexto Hokage.

Los Kages solo dieron unas horas más para activar el arma de chakra por la petición de Kakashi. Mientras tanto, los ninjas iban en los halcones de Sasuke para llegar a la guaridas de Toneri.

-Menma, te vamos a cubrir. No debes permitir que Toneri te arrebate a Hinata-le dijo Sakura seria.

-No sé que pensar de tí ayudándome con Hinata-.

-Vete antes de que me arrepienta-finalizó Sakura empujando a Menma desde arriba del ave.

El Uzumaki voló con el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos y llegó al lugar. El resto de los shinobis iba detrás de él y se toparon con ellos. Unas marionetas que lucían como niñas se abalanzaron como pirañas furiosas y Sakura las golpeaba a punta de puñetazos.  
Menma derribó una puerta y vio a Toneri vestido de negro para celebrar su boda.

-¡OYE BLANQUITO, ALÉJATE DE HINATA!-le advirtió Menma con furia.

-¡DETENGAN A ESE INTRUSO!-ordenó Toneri a sus marionetas.

Varias marionetas automáticas con espadas de chakra trataban de detener a Menma, pero el las destrozó con enorme facilidad gracias al uso del Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador. Lo malo es que en un momento de descuido, un títere escondido sorprendió a Menma y alcanzó a destrozar la bufanda roja.

-¡MALDITO, ESO ERA DE HINATA, RASENGAN!-.

El Uzumaki le estampó un Rasengan a la marioneta con gran velocidad que lo destruyó por completo.  
En el otro cuarto, Toneri estaba con Hinata poseída y estaban en la ceremonia de su boda. Estaban a punto de terminar la unión, pero el rubio Uzumaki sorprendió a Toneri con la técnica de su padre que le hizo ser conocido como el Rayo Amarillo, y le dio una patada muy fuerte.

-¡GAGH!-se quejó Toneri estampado en la pared.

-¡SACA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI MUJER!-le advirtió Menma con los ojos rojos sangre.

Hinata de repente empezó a atacar sin motivo a Menma y él esquivaba su Taijutsu.

-¡HINATA, SOY MENMA! ¡NO SOY SASUKE PARA QUE ME PEGUES!-le gritó Menma mientras esquivaba sus golpes.

-Ella está bajo mi control-le advirtió Toneri mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

Naruto sintió el chakra de Toneri en el interior de Hinata, y usó el Modo Kurama en su brazo para atravesar su pecho y extraer ese chakra extranjero de la Hyuga.

-¡ESO FUE MUY BAJO, TONERI! ¡NO TE VOY A PERDONAR ESTO!-le amenazó Menma con Hinata desmayada en sus brazos.

Hinata despertaba en los brazos de Menma y se sentía en el cielo porque fue rescatada como damisela de cuentos de hadas de niñas pequeñas.

-Menma, no puedo creer que viniste por mí-le dijo muy sorprendida y feliz la ojiperla.

-Que bueno que estás bien-le sonrió Menma más aliviado de que llegó justo a tiempo para evitar la boda.

En ese instante, Toneri atrajo a Hinata con el Bansho Tensei y le iba a introducir otra esfera de chakra de chakra en el pecho para volver a controlarla. Pero en ese instante, él sufrió una intensa convulsión con un tremendo dolor ocular que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASA?!-preguntó Menma confundido.

-Es el Tenseigan, debemos destruirlo-le indicó Hinata.

Ella le mostró una gran habitación con el arma Tenseigan y Menma la miró con detalle.

-Voy a acabarla con el Rasengan-.

-No, tú eres descendiente de Hagamoro y tu chakra será absorbido. Solo un descendiente de Hamura puede destruir el Tenseigan sin ningún efecto secundario-le informó Hinata.

Hinata sacó a relucir su Paso Suave: Doble Puño Suave de León Ascendente en color púrpura. La chica estampó su técnica en contra del Tenseigan y no funcionó.

-¡DEMONIOS, MIS TÉCNICAS NO SON TAN POTENTES PARA DESTROZAR EL TENSEIGAN!-maldijo Hinata haber aprendido solo las técnicas de su clan.

-Combinemos nuestros chakras. Tal vez funcione eso para terminar con esto-le sugirió Menma.

-Es una buena idea-aceptó Hinata.

Ambos se tomaron las manos y se combinó un Rasengan naranja con el Puño de León púrpura de Hinata y lograron destruir el Tenseigan con éxito.

-El Tenseigan son ojos Byakugan sellados-descubrió Menma muy sorprendido de ello.

-Así es, el mismo Hamura me lo contó-.

En ese momento, Hinata recordó a su hermana Hanabi y los dos fueron a la habitación donde estaba. Sakura la estaba atendiendo y allí se encontraban también Sasuke y Chouji.

-Oh, al fin la hallaste-felicitó Chouji.

-¿Cómo está mi hermana, Sakura?-preguntó Hinata muy preocupada.

-Está bastante anestesiada y débil, le preparé algo para despertarla y que recupere energías-le informó Sakura.

-Gracias-agradeció la Hyuga.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer-sonrió Sakura viendo que debía arreglar su amistad con la presente.

Menma se acercó a Hinata y le mostró la bufanda destruida. La Hyuga quedó en shock por lo sucedido a su bufanda.

-¡¿QUE HICISTE CON MI BUFANDA, DESCONSIDERADO?!-le regañó enojada por descuidado.

-¡TU TIENES LA CULPA, NO DEBÍA VENIR HASTA ACÁ APRESURADO PARA EVITAR QUE TE CASARÁS CON UN RARITO DE LA LUNA!-explotó el rubio.

-¡DEBÍA RESCATAR A MI HERMANA O NUNCA LA IBA ENCONTRAR A ESTE RITMO!-se excusó la Hyuga furiosa.

-¡DEBISTE DECIRLO PARA FORMULAR UN PLAN DE RESCATE! ¡POR ESO NO VAN FAMILIARES DIRECTOS A ESTE TIPO DE MISIONES!-le respondió ahora Menma.

-¡SOY UNA NINJA Y DEBÍA AVERIGUAR INFORMACIÓN PARA ACABAR CON EL TENSEIGAN, MALAGRADECIDO!-le reclamó la peliazul.

-¡TAN BUENA ERES QUE TE POSEYERON!-dijo con sarcasmo el Uzumaki.

-¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA, LO DICE AL QUE UN IDIOTA DE OTRO UNIVERSO LO POSEYÓ COMO MARIONETA!-le devolvió el insulto la ojiperla.

En el universo canon, Obito estornudó en una parte del paraíso en el Mundo Puro.

-Obito, mi amor. ¿Estás resfriado?-le preguntó Rin algo preocupada.

-Los muertos no podemos enfermarnos-le recordó el Uchiha.

-¿Entonces qué ocurre?-preguntó la castaña preocupada.

-Tengo la sensación de que alguien recordó uno de mis tantos errores que cometí en vida-le dio a conocer el pelinegro.

-¿Cual de todos?-le cuestionó interesada la mujer.

-El Tsukuyomi Limitado-.

-¿Ese Mundo Genjutsu que pone todos a la inversa?-le pregunto interesada la castaña.

-En realidad es un universo en espejo del nuestro. Lo único que podía hacer es manipular en cierta forma algunos aspectos-confesó el Uchiha.

-Ay Obito, aún tienes que hacer servicio comunitario por andar haciendo idioteces en el Mundo Impuro-suspiró la chica.

-Pero no es nada a lo que está haciendo Madara-se excusó el Uchiha divertido.

-Mejor vamos a ir a trabajar para terminar con tu castigo-le indicó la chica.

-Tú no estás castigada, ¿por qué me ayudas?-le cuestionó el pelinegro.

-Yo en parte culpable de lo que te ocurrió. Por eso me ofrecí a ayudarte y así estamos más tiempo juntos-sonrió la chica.

-Gracias-finalizó feliz el Uchiha.

De mientras en el mundo Genjutsu, Menma y Hinata seguían discutiendo por cosas acumuladas en su pecho. Su plática de reencuentro se había desviado en una pelea verbal y estaba más intensa cada vez.

-¡SIGUES SIENDO UN INSENSIBLE SIN CORAZÓN!-.

-¡Y TÚ SIGUES SIENDO UNA NIÑA CAPRICHOSA Y BERRINCHUDA!-le dijo ahora Menma.

Hanabi empezaba a despertar por tanto ruido, pero aún estaba muy desorientada y débil para hacer algo. Los otros ninjas querían morirse por ser envueltos en esta situación.

-¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR, PAR DE TORTOLOS Y HAGAN LAS PACES!-regañó Chouji molesto.

-¡YA TENGAN SEXO DE RECONCILIACIÓN Y TERMINEN CON ESTO!-les aconsejó inoportunamente Sasuke.

-¡TÚ CIERRA LA BOCA, SASUKE!-dijeron Menma y Hinata con tremendo enojo.

Menma y Hinata contaron hasta 10 y dejaron ir gran parte de su molestia. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y veían la bufanda roja destrozada.

-Lo siento por todo, Hinata. Yo te he hecho mucho daño y se que lo que me dijiste es verdad. Me gustó mucho tu bufanda y lo hiciste con todo tu cariño. Perdón por no haberla cuidado como debía-se disculpó el ojiazul.

-Me has hecho mucho daño en todos estos años, pero no puedo dejar de tener esto que siento por tí. Eso nunca va a desaparecer aunque yo muera. Lamento mucho haberte preocupado así, tenía mucho miedo por Hanabi y me alegro mucho que estes bien-le dijo la peliazul con unas lágrimas por el momento tan emotivo.

-¿No estás enojada conmigo?-.

-Mejor empecemos desde cero y tengamos esa cita en el Ichiraku Ramen sin interrupciones-sonrió la chica estallando en lágrimas.

Ambos se dieron un conmovedor abrazo de reconciliación y todos los miraron contentos, aunque Sakura no pudo evitar tener un dolor en su pecho al ver perdida su pelea.

-Oye Menma, tu reloj aún se mueve-le indicó Chouji.

Menma lo revisó alarmado y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal.

-¡¿NO SE SUPONE DE QUE DESTRUIMOS EL TENSEIGAN?!-exclamó Hinata alarmada.

-¡LO HICIMOS EN SERIO!-le respondió Menma sin saber que ocurría.

En la otra habitación, Toneri se levantaba con sus ojos totalmente maduros y listo para la pelea.

-¡EL TENSEIGAN ESTÁ COMPLETO!-dijo Toneri con gran confianza.


	8. Chapter 8

Lo Último: Menma La Película  
Capítulo 8: MENMA VS TONERI

El lugar temblaba y los ninjas se fueron de la habitación donde se encontraba. Chouji se llevaba en su brazos a Hanabi para mantenerla a salvo de cualquier amenaza. Si algo le pasaba seguramente no la libraría vivo con una Hinata iracunda.

Un viento huracanado separó a todos y quedaron desprotegidos contra la amenaza que se avecinaba.

-¡SANTO DIOS! ¡¿QUÉ ESA COSA?!-exclamó Sakura asustada.

Un enorme golem de piedra amenazaba a los ninjas que pretendían pelear con Toneri. Menma sujetaba a Hinata de la cintura en los aires y no tenía otra opción que llamar al Zorro de la Nueve Colas.

-¡KURAMA!-.

Menma expulsó a Kurama en su forma de chakra dorado, mientras que el entraba en su Manto de Chakra de Kurama junto con el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

-¡NO TE OLVIDES DE MÍ, MENMA!-sonrió Sasuke con el Rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo y el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno en su ojo derecho.

Sasuke usó su Susanoo perfecto estabilizado y se fusionó con Kurama por voluntad de la Bestia con Cola.

-¡TÚ DERROTA A ESE SINVERGÜENZA ALBINO, YO ME ENCARGO DE ESTA COSA!-le encargó Sasuke a su compañero.

Menma desapareció en un destello amarillo y se posicionó frente a Toneri muy amenazante.

-¡ESTA VEZ VOY A PELEAR CON TODO MI PODER!-dijo con furia a punto de estallar el Uzumaki.

Menma vio con sorpresa que Toneri tenía agarrada a Hinata violentamente de su larga cabellera y a ella le dolía.

-¡ESTÚPIDO, MI CABELLO, IDIOTA!-gritaban de dolor Hinata con enojo.

-¡HASTA QUE ACABE CON ESE ENTROMETIDO TE QUEDARÁS EN ESA JAULA!-le advirtió el Ôtsutsuki.

Toneri la arrojó hacia la jaula hecha por el Tenseigan y Hinata quedó atrapada e impotente.

-¡LLEGASTE MUY LEJOS, TONERI! ¡NO VOY A RENDIRME, TODOS ME NECESITAN! ¡TÚ VAS A CAER BAJO MI MANO!-le dijo Menma decidido.

-Inténtalo, ser inferior-le instó Toneri arrogantemente.

Toneri se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ser golpeado repetidas ocasiones con el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador mejorado con el Modo Kurama y el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-exclamó Toneri.

Una enorme onda expansiva sacó despedido a Menma y usó su habilidad de levitación para no caer al suelo.

-¡DAI RASENRINGAN!-.

El Uzumaki lanzó su técnica definitiva y Toneri la absorbió con el Camino Preta.

-¡TE DESCUIDASTE, GOLPE DE FUERZA SOBREHUMANA INCOMPARABLE!-.

Menma usó el Elemento Vapor de Kokuo para darle un tremendo puñetazo en el abdomen a Toneri, que lo sacó despedido del lugar.

-¡TOMA ESTO!-le dijo sorpresivamente el Ôtsutsuki.

Un haz de chakra esmeralda impactó a Menma y el apenas era capaz de detenerlo. Toneri usaba ahora las Bolas de Búsqueda de la Verdad para arrojarlas contra Menma.

-¡MALDITA SEA!-exclamó Menma.

Él tuvo que teletransportarse y la Luna fue partida en dos por el haz de chakra poderoso.

-¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA!-exclamó Menma en los aires.

Un millar de clones salieron para vencer a Toneri. Toneri trató de detener a Menma con las Bolas de Búsqueda de la Verdad, pero no le daba al original.

-¡COMETE ESTO, TONERI!-.

Toneri formó un domo con las Bolas de la Búsquedas de la Verdad y no resistió la potencia de los Rasengan de Menma y sus clones.

-¡NO GANARÁS MENMA UZUMAKI!-dijo con ira Toneri.

El Ôtsutsuki volvió a lanzar el haz de chakra contra de Menma, pero se teletransportó detrás de él y tenía listo una Bomba de Bestia con Cola.

-¡NO VOY A RENDIRME PORQUE ESTE ES MI CAMINO NINJA Y EL DE HINATA!-exclamó con decisión el Uzumaki.

Toneri no tuvo tiempo para esquivar el ataque y fue golpeado por la Habilidad de Jinchuriki por excelencia.

Esa técnica fue demasiado y el Ôtsutsuki quedó muy lastimado y debilitado.

-No puede ser, fui derrotado de un solo golpe-dijo en shock Toneri.

El Tenseigan de Toneri se debilitó e involucionó en el Byakugan.  
Sasuke con Kurama no podían destruir la estatua porque se regeneraba, pero llegó un momento donde se quedó inmóvil.

-¡EL CHAKRA QUE USABA PARA FUNCIONAR YA NO ESTÁ!-le indicó Sasuke.

-¡ESO ERA LO QUE NECESITABA ESCUCHAR! ¡BOMBA DE BESTIA CON COLA!-exclamó Kurama con su técnica más poderosa en su boca.

El golem de piedra quedó desecho y se liberaron de la amenaza. La jaula donde Hinata estaba prisionera desapareció y Menma fue por ella.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?-.

-Así es-le respondió la Hyuga feliz de ver a su amado sano y salvo.

Ambos vieron a Toneri debilitado y Hinata lo miró con un extremo instinto asesino que aterró al peliblanco.

-¡SECUESTRASTE A MI HERMANA AMADA, LE ROBASTE SU BYAKUGAN, PUSISTE EN PELIGRO A MI HOGAR, LASTIMASTE A MENMA, ME HIPNOTIZASTE Y CASI ME OBLIGASTE A CASARME CONTIGO Y LO PEOR ES QUE ME JALASTE EL CABELLO VIOLENTAMENTE! ¡VOY A HACER QUE CONOZCAS LO QUE ES EL VERDADERO DOLOR!-le dijo Hinata con un aire maligno que haría orgullosa a Kushina Uzumaki, su futura suegra.

Sasuke, Sakura, y Chouji cargando a Hanabi oyeron gritos de dolor y sufrimiento extremos. Los tres quedaron pálidos porque conocían los castigos de los que era capaz de hacer la Hyuga.

-Ahora siento algo de lástima por Toneri-opinó Sasuke.

-Yo no tanto-dijo Sakura.

De repente, se escuchó un grito de Hinata muy enojada.

-¡AHORA REGRÉSAME LOS OJOS DE HANABI, LADRÓN!-.

-¡GYAAAAAH!-gritó de un terrible dolor el Ôtsutsuki mientras le arrancaban los ojos.

Los tres se pusieron más pálidos al saber que Hinata era capaz de arrancar ojos oculares de forma veloz.

-Ahora si siento lástima por él-dijo Sakura cambiando de opinión.

Hinata guardaba en un frasco especial los ojos de su hermana y Toneri se quedaba en el suelo muy debilitado.

-Listo, esto se terminó-habló segura Hinata.

El grupo de ninjas se reunió y Toneri no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la derrota.

-¡NO, NO VOY A SER DERROTADO!-exclamó Toneri furioso.

Los ojos Byakugan sellados se integraron al cuerpo de Toneri y él comenzó a extraer el chakra de Naruto con el Camino Preta.

-¡VOY A CUMPLIR EL DECRETO CELESTIAL CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!-le dijo con locura el Ôtsutsuki.

-Maldición, me quedé sin chakra de nuevo-dijo arrodillado de agotamiento el rubio.

Hinata tocó la mano de Menma y le dio parte del chakra de Hamura recargando de un golpe la energía del jinchuriki.

-¡TONERI, ESTA ES LA VERDADERA VOLUNTAD DE HAMURA ÔTSUTSUKI!-le dijo Hinata al peliblanco.

Toneri estaba muy confundido porque Hinata estaba diciendo la verdad, pero el excesivo poder no lo dejaba pensar bien y no lo podía soportar. Él se empezó a hinchar y estaba a punto de explotar.

-Menma, si no hacemos algo vamos a morir todos-oe advirtió Sasuke al ver lo que pasaba con sus ojos.

-¿Puedes absorber eso con el Camino Preta?-preguntó Menma.

-Es más o menos lo que absorbí de las Bestias con Cola cuando luchamos contra Kaguya-comparó Sasuke con este momento.

-Te ayudaré a llegar hasta allá arriba-finalizó Menma.

El Uzumaki se llevó de la mano a Sasuke y fueron a tratar de sacarle el chakra excesivo que lo estaba matando y él en su desesperación se dejó ayudar.


	9. Chapter 9

Lo Último: Menma La Película  
Capítulo 9: EL AMOR VERDADERO

A, el cuarto Raikage, dio la orden de disparar a la Luna, pero la antigua maestra y amiga de Menma llamada Killer Bee se negó.

-¡DISPARA DE UNA VEZ!-exclamó A furioso.

-¡NO, MI AMIGO AÚN ESTÁ ALLÁ ARRIBA!-se rehusó la mujer morena jinchuriki.

-¡SI NO LO HACES, YO DISPARARÉ!-amenazó el Raikage.

-¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ, BRO!-le respondió en guardia la jinchuriki con Gyuki listo para pelear.

Después llegó Shiho, la científica más reconocidas de la Aldea de la Hoja a impedir el disparo.

-¡ALTO, HEMOS DETECTADO QUE LA LUNA SE DETUVO Y HAY ALGO ESCRITO EN ELLA!-les avisó desesperadamente la mujer.

Todos se sorprendieron y los Kages observaron a través de un potente telescopio que en Luna tenía un Kanji algo mal escrito que decía "ÉXITO".

-¡ELLOS LO HICIERON!-celebró Minato orgulloso de su hijo y los ninjas que lo acompañaron.

Se le dio un aviso al mundo entero de que todos estaban a salvo de la amenaza de la Luna. Los seres humanos celebraban de que no era el fin del mundo y vivirían más tiempo.  
En la Luna, Kurama estaba malhumorado de que tenía que escribir en el suelo lunar.

-¡NIÑO, SOY PÉSIMO CON LA CALIGRAFÍA!-reclamó el zorro.

-A la próxima vamos a corregir ese detalle-le respondió en broma Menma.

-Chistosito-finalizó con algo de molestia el zorro.

Más tarde, Sakura aprovechó para regresarle sus ojos a Hanabi Hyuga y con el chakra Yang de los Seis Caminos, su futura cuñada sanó muy rápidamente sin efectos secundarios.

-H-Hinata-susurró la castaña algo mareada.

-Ya vine por tí, linda. No estás más en peligro-sonrió muy aliviada su hermana mayor.

-Lamento no haber sido más fuerte para evitar ser secuestrada-le dijo algo deprimida la Hyuga menor.

-Toneri es un sujeto muy fuerte, yo tampoco pude hacer mucho contra él-le confesó Hinata.

-Entiendo-finalizó Hanabi sintiéndose mejor.

Toneri se recuperaba de la golpiza que le dio Menma y el excesivo poder que casi lo mata en su desesperación. Hinata les mostró a todos el lugar donde tuvo la visión de Hamura y el clan Ôtsutsuki diciéndoles del peligro del Tenseigan.

-Aquí fue donde vi a nuestro antepasado, Toneri-.

-Todo en lo que yo creía era mentira-suspiró Toneri porque provocó muchos problemas innecesarios.

-Lo siento por haberte enterado de esta manera-le respondió Hinata.

-Deben irse, la Luna se está alejando de la Tierra y podrían quedarse atrapados acá-les indicó Toneri.

-¿Por qué no vienes a la Tierra? No es necesario que te quedes solo en este lugar-le dijo Menma preocupado por su antiguo rival de amores.

-Debo pagar por mis pecados. La Luna jamás se volverá a acercar a la Tierra-finalizó Toneri alejándose del lugar.

Todos vieron al último Ôtsutsuki de la Luna irse del lugar condenándose a una vida solitaria. Hinata sentía algo de pena por el sujeto, pero sería algo incómodo tenerlo en el planeta si quisiera volverla a pretender.  
El equipo de rescate estaba en el lago de Genjutsus dispuestos a irse a casa, pero Hinata tenía que hablar a solas con Menma.

-Oigan, no se vayan a tardar mucho o los dejamos-les advirtió Sasuke.

-Los esperamos en el otro lado, chicos-dijo Hanabi mientras se iba pensando si Hinata ya era novia de Menma.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron a solas y Hinata necesitaba sacarse la duda de la bufanda verde.

-Oye Menma. Esa bufanda verde que tenías, ¿quién te la dio?-preguntó Hinata con mucha duda.

-Fue mi mamá, me obligó a no quitármela o iba a pagar las consecuencias-le reveló Menma extrañado por la pregunta.

-¡TU MAMÁ, SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA, ESTÚPIDA, ESTÚPIDA!-exclamó Hinata dándose de topes contra una roca por malinterpretar la situación.

-¿Eh, quien creías que me la había dado?-.

-Yo pensé que las locas zorras fangirls que tenías lo habían hecho-le explicó Hinata con mucha vergüenza.

-Debiste haberme preguntado-le mencionó serio y frustrado el rubio.

-Lo siento, es que la vi y también pensé que Sakura lo había hecho copiándome la idea-admitió la ojiperla.

-Sakura no sabe tejer bufandas, es un desastre en eso-le contó Menma.

-Por ahí hubiéramos empezado, aún no controlo mis celos del todo-se lamentó la Hyuga.

-Mejor olvida eso, hay que irnos de acá. Hablaremos mientras nos vamos de este lugar-le dijo el rubio.

Hinata aceptó y ambos iban de la mano hacia un futuro brillante para los dos amantes. Ambos veían con atención que las esferas de chakra esmeraldas iluminaban sus recuerdos más preciosos del pasado. Pero uno les llamó la atención: Era una imagen misteriosa de ambos con mayor edad y tomados de la mano.

-Hinata, ¿tú crees que esa imagen sea del futuro?-le pidió su opinión el Uzumaki.

-Me gustaría creer que sí, pero prefiero vivir el presente-sonrió la Hyuga.

-Me gustaría pasar ese tiempo a tu lado-le confesó el Uzumaki.

Hinata volteó sonrojada por la declaración de su amor platónico. No sabía en verdad cuanto había cambiado Menma en el transcurso de los días y ante ella estaba un Menma Uzumaki Namikaze nuevo.

-¿No me estás mintiendo cruelmente?-le dijo algo ilusionada la chica.

-No, cuando te fuiste con Toneri me dolió demasiado. No sabía cuanto realmente me importabas hasta que te alejaste de mi lado. Di por hecho muchas cosas, como el hecho de que seríamos amigos y que tú siempre me perdonarías. Estaba muy equivocado con todo, justo como mi madre me lo ha dicho-le confeso el Uzumaki.

Hinata se tocó el pecho porque Menma estaba disculpándose con ella de corazón.

-Menma, no sabes cuanto había querido escuchar eso-dijo Hinata con muchas ganas de llorar.

-No he sido el mejor de los amigos con todos, en especial contigo. Aún no me perdono de varias cosas en la vida, como dejarme manipular por el odio de Kurama o haber matado a mi propio padrino. Pero algo con lo que no podría sería sin tu presencia a mi lado. No sabes cuanto lamento en serio haberte herido todos estos años con mi indiferencia y mi orgullo-se disculpó muy en serio la chica.

Hinata no pudo contener el llanto al ver que Menma realmente la amaba y le estaba suplicando su perdón.

-Oye, ¿recuerdas el día en que escribimos la tarea de con quién quisieras pasar el fin del mundo?-le preguntó sorpresivamente Menma.

-Sí, me acuerdo. Tú dijiste que querías pasar ese tiempo con tus padres-recordó la Hyuga extrañada con la pregunta.

-Los dos mentimos en la respuestas. Esa vez escribimos que queríamos pasar los dos juntos ese día y no le arrepiento de haber escrito eso-le confesó Menma de corazón.

-Menma, tonto-dijo Hinata muy conmovida por la confesión de su amor platónico.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-le preguntó el Uzumaki.

-Siempre-finalizó la Hyuga sin poder contener sus emociones.

Mientras "Los amantes secretos" iba tomados de la mano, se veía como los momentos más importantes en su vida se reflejaban en las esferas de chakra y ambos iban tornándose más pequeños aludiendo a las distintas eras en su vida donde compartieron sus almas.

-Menma, te amo-le dijo Hinata abrazando a su amor.

-Sujétate que subiremos muy fuerte-le advirtió el Uzumaki.

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE VAS A HACER ESO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!-le dijo algo nerviosa la Hyuga.

Menma hizo un Rasengan y Hinata se sujetó muy fuerte porque el Uzumaki iba a ir a toda velocidad.

-¡KYAAAAA!-gritó Hinata por la velocidad que tomó el Uzumaki hacia arriba.

Menma salió del Lago del Genjutsu y rompió el techo de la cueva con otro Rasengan. Los dos amantes quedaron frente a la Luna y Hinata le alzó los labios creyendo que Menma le daría un beso.

-¡OYE, NO ESTOY PREPARADO!-dijo nervioso el Uzumaki.

Hinata no le hizo caso y le zampó un tremendo beso a Menma enfrente de la Luna. Todos los presentes vieron sorprendidos el acto de ambos amantes.

-¡KYAAAA!-chilló Hanabi emocionada.

Sakura estaba desmayada porque su corazón no pudo más debido a que el chico que le gustaba ya era de otra mujer.

-¡SAKURA, NO TE VAYAS DE ESTE MUNDO TODAVÍA!-auxilió Sasuke mientras el alma de Sakura salía por su boca.

Chouji tomaba fotos para pasar el chisme a sus amigos y sería la sensación del momento.

-¡INO SE VA A VOLVER LOCA CON ESTE BESO DE CUENTO DE HADAS!-dijo Chouji con la cámara en su mano.

Menma y Hinata se terminaron de besar y bajaban al suelo. El Uzumaki estaba mudo ante el espléndido beso que se dio con la Hyuga.

-Te dije que yo iba a besarte y no me ibas a detener-sonrió traviesamente la Hyuga.

-No digas esto o me podría arrepentir de esto de ser tu novio-amenazó sutilmente el Uzumaki.

-Te asesino si lo haces. Me amas en realidad y no te vas a arrepentirte de esta decisión. Tú solo flojito y cooperando-finalizó Hinata abrazando muy posesivamente a su nuevo novio y futuro esposo.

Menma solo suspiró porque tendría muchos problemas innecesarios por su futura esposa, pero no se arrepentiría de elegirla sobre todas las mujeres en el mundo.


	10. Chapter 10

Lo Último: Menma La Película  
Capítulo 10 EPÍLOGO

Hinata Hyuga no podía creer que después de la misión de la Luna salía con Menma Uzumaki, el chico de sus sueños más profundos.

-¡SOY LA MUJER MÁS FELIZ DE MUNDO!-exclamó con gran euforia la chica.

Ahora que nadie la veía empezó a bailar el baile de la historia de forma tremendamente ridícula.

-¡OH YEAH, OH SÍ!-exclamaba festejando la chica.

Hanabi estaba muy sonriente porque se enteró que su hermana por fin logró robarse el corazón de Menma. Ahora tenía un nuevo cuñado oficial y quería la felicidad de Hinata.

-Hermana mía, veo que ahora lograste conquistar a Menma, felicidades-sonrió la castaña.

Hinata fue a abrazar y a cargar a su hermanita pequeña con mucha felicidad.

-¡ES LO MEJOR, ESTOY TAN FELIZ!-le comentó la chica.

-Se nota, se oyen tus gritos de victoria en el patio de entrenamiento-le mencionó Hanabi.

-Hoy tengo mi primera cita en Ichiraku Ramen con Menma. Me prometió que me compensaría lo que ocurrió hace días-le contó Hinata.

-Espero que nada salga mal-deseó la castaña.

Menma estaba en el pueblo yendo a la casa de Hinata dispuesto a tener su primera cita con ella. Venía pensando en como reaccionaron sus padres al enterarse de su noviazgo con Hinata.

Flashback

El Equipo de Rescate había dado su informe al Sexto Hokage y Menma se encargó de ir a dejar a Hinata y Hanabi a su casa.

-Adiós, Menma. Gracias por rescatarme-se despidió Hanabi.

-No podía dejarte sola con Toneri-le respondió Menma.

-Y ahora eres su nuevo cuñado, no debes olvidarlo-comentó Hinata con ganas de saltar de felicidad.

-Hmm, como sea. Nos vemos después-se despidió de ambas el rubio.

Después de eso, Menma llegó a casa y sus padres lo recibieron gustosos.

-Hijo, que bueno que regresaste sano y salvo-saludó Minato contento de ver bien a su hijo.

Kushina notó algo a su hijo en su mirada. Es como si algo muy espléndido hubiera sucedido y la vida de Menma se iluminara por la influencia de una persona especial para él.

-Menma, ¿te pasó algo en la misión que deba saber?-cuestionó Kushina con enorme curiosidad.

El Uzumaki sabía que su madre era muy perspicaz en ese tipo de cosas, y tarde o temprano iba a saber sobre su nueva relación con Hinata.

-Tienes razón, mamá. Quiero que se sienten porque tengo una noticia que darles-les pidió el ojiazul a sus padres.

Minato y Kushina se sentaron, y Menma les comunicó de que ahora estaba en una relación sentimental con Hinata.

-¡KYAAA, HASTA QUE TE DIGNASTE EN FIJARTE EN UNA BUENA MUJER!-exclamó Kushina muy feliz.

-No me esperaba eso-admitió Minato.

-¡INVÍTALA A LA CASA CUANDO VAYA A DARLE MI BENDICIÓN!-le ordenó Kushina.

-No voy a casarme con ella aún. Apenas inicié una relación con Hinata hace poco-dijo algo molesto Menma.

-Me alegro de que te hayas decidido por ella. Es una buena mujer que lo daría todo por tí-afirmó Kushina convencida.

-De acuerdo contigo mi amor-secundó Minato.

Flashback fin

Menma se la pasó escuchando sermones de sus padres sobre como tener citas, pero se vio obligado a tomar notas porque no era experto en el tema como Sasuke.  
Llegó al lugar y quien abrió era Hiashi Hyuga, su futuro suegro. El hombre miraba algo serio al rubio, pero él no se dejó intimidar.

-Menma, ¿vienes por Hinata?-le preguntó Hiashi.

-Asi es, Lord Hyuga-contestó el Uzumaki.

-No le vayas a romper el corazón o te juro que te rompo todo, y no me importa si tu madre me hace pedazos-le amenazó Hiashi.

-No voy a volver a lastimarla, ya no más-le prometió Menma.

Hinata salió de su habitación y se hallaba lista para su cita con Menma.

-Hola Menma, estoy lista para salir-saludó Hinata vestida de forma muy linda para salir en una cita.

-Vámonos-.

Ambos caminaban en la aldea y andaban de la mano. Ino y Tenten se encargaron de diseminar a toda la aldea de que Menma y Hinata ahora estaban saliendo oficialmente. Cabe decir que el trío de fangirls de Menma casi se mueren de un infarto al enterarse de ello.  
Las mujeres estaban que se morían de envidia de que ahora la maldita Hyuga vulgar se había logrado ligar al bombón de Menma. Hinata se dio cuenta de las miradas asesinas que le lanzaban, pero le valía un comino, y la ojiperla se pegaba más a su novio. Eso generó más enojo por parte de las fanáticas ardidas.

-¿De verdad estás disfrutando molestar a esas mujeres?-preguntó divertido el rubio por las payasadas de su novia.

-Mentiría si dijera que no. Amo verlas morirse de rabia y envidia-afirmó descaradamente la peliazul.

En eso Sakura pasó por allí y se los topó. Menma estaba mentalmente preparado por si algo se armaba entre las dos, pero no pasó nada.

-Hola chicos-saludó extrañamente tranquila la pelirrosada.

-Buenas tardes-saludó Menma algo incómodo.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura-saludó ahora la Hyuga.

-¿Están en una cita?-preguntó seria la mujer de ojos jade.

-Sí, vamos a comer a solas-le contestó Hinata.

-Espero que les vaya bien en su salida. Con su permiso, no los interrumpo más-se despidió Sakura.

Sakura se fue del lugar bastante rápido y ambos se la quedaron mirando algo incómodos.

-No creí que Sakura no fuera a hacer escándalo-comentó extrañado el Uzumaki.

-No te lo dije, ambas hablamos sobre eso hace poco-le reveló Hinata.

-¿Qué, en serio?-cuestionó Menma incrédulo.

-Discutimos un poco sobre eso y llegamos a un acuerdo. Sakura se rindió contigo al parecer-le informó la Hyuga.

-Al menos dejará de molestarme, peo no dejo de sentirme mal por ella-suspiró el Uzumaki por su compañera de equipo.

-Una de las dos iba a salir herida por este asunto. Al menos ella me dijo que reconoció su derrota-le empezó a relatar la ojiperla.

Flashback

Un día después de que llegaran a la Aldea de la Hoja, Hinata se hallaba buscando hilo rojo en una tienda para volver a tejer otra bufanda para Menma.  
Luego de salir del lugar, se topó frente a frente a Sakura. Ambas se quedaron mirando de forma incómoda, pero la ojijade tenía algo que decir sobre su relación con Menma.

-¿Podemos hablar?-le pidió la chica Haruno.

-¿No vas a pelear de nuevo?-.

-Te prometo que no lo haré, de verdad-prometió Sakura.

Ambas fueron a una cafetería de la aldea y las dos chicas estaban tomando un café por el frío que había.

-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?-preguntó Hinata algo extrañada.

-¿Menma y tú están saliendo?-cuestionó la chica.

-Sí, Sakura. No pienso dejar a Menma por nadie, ni siquiera por tí-le advirtió Hinata.

-No te pido eso, Hinata. Ya tengo claro que has ganado esta guerra-contestó Sakura.

-¿En serio?-.

-El mismo Menma me lo dejó en claro antes de ir a rescatarte. Él te ama y jamás lo había visto así por alguien. Nunca tuve ninguna posibilidad de ganar el corazón de Menma-suspiró Sakura algo deprimida.

-Lo siento-.

-No tienes que disculparte, yo fui la única culpable en esta rivalidad. Lamento mucho el daño que te hice hace tantos años-le pidió disculpas la hija del Cuarto Hokage.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo esperé para que dijeras eso-.

-¿Me vas a perdonar?-preguntó sorprendida la chica.

-Me has hecho pasar muchos corajes todos estos años, pero realmente no quiero seguir con esto. Algo que Menma me ha enseñado a lo largo del tiempo es dejar a lado las asperezas y perdonar para dejar ir todo el rencor. Eso nos hizo ganar hace dos años la guerra-sonrió Hinata.

Sakura empezó a llorar porque se sentía muy culpable por haberle hecho daño a su antigua mejor amiga, y Hinata la abrazó con mucho cariño.

-Perdóname Hinata, perdóname-susurró en llanto la ojijade.

-No llores tonta, no te odio. Me has quitado un enorme peso de encima-le contestó la peliazul.

-¿Aún quieres que sea tu mejor amiga?-preguntó Sakura esperanzada.

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema-sonrió la chica Hyuga.

-Gracias, y espero que hagas feliz a Menma. Es un gran sujeto y no quiero que sufra, o te haré daño-dijo Hinata.

-Solo sufrirá si se pasa de listo y sabes que yo cumplo lo que digo-alegó Hinata.

Flashback fin

-Ay Sakura, creo que debí dejárselo claro hace mucho. Fui muy negligente con las dos y solo las herí-suspiró Menma.

-Al menos ya somos amigas de nuevo. Pero va a ser incómodo por un tiempo-declaró insegura la chica.

-Mejor olvidemos esto y vamos a disfrutar de nuestra cita. Nada va a impedir que me separe de tí-finalizó Menma.

-De acuerdo, mi amor-estuvo de acuerdo la Hyuga.

Lejos de allí, Sakura se hallaba llorando desconsoladamente en un parque. Aunque se había resignado a que Menma no le iba a corresponder y ya había reanudado su antigua amistad con Hinata, no significaba que aún doliera ver al chico que te gustaba salir con otra mujer.

-¿Aún sigues llorando, Sakura?-se escuchó una voz en el lugar.

Sakura vio a su compañero Sasuke Uchiha con traje de civil y mirándola algo preocupado por ella.

-Vete Sasuke. No quiero que arruines aún más mi día-le pidió Sakura algo molesta.

-Vi lo que pasó en la aldea, lamento que no hayas sido la elegida por Menma-le expresó Sasuke.

-No es cierto, siempre apoyaste a Hinata-le reclamó la pelirrosa.

-Admito que si lo hice, era obvio que ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos-se excusó el Uchiha.

-Incluso yo lo pienso, pero aún me duele ver que nunca tuve oportunidad con él-le confesó la chica.

-Aún tengo mi oferta de que puedas llorar en mi hombro. Te dije que esto pasaría-le dio a recordar el pelinegro.

Sakura no pudo más y lloró amargamente en el pecho de Sasuke desahogando todo lo que sentía en ese instante. El Uchiha solo la consolaba y la acariciaba para hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

-Eres una mujer bonita, vas a encontrar a un hombre que te ame por encima de todas las demás mujeres-le alentó Sasuke.

-Eso va a estar difícil-murmuró con tristeza la chica.

-No es cierto, a mí me atraes-confesó el hombre.

-A tí te gustan todas la mujeres-.

-Pero eres mi favorita-reveló descaradamente Sasuke.

-Tarado-susurró Sakura.

Sakura no sabía porque aún permanecía abrazada al maldito playboy de Sasuke, pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

-Te odio maldito mujeriego-se quejó la chica.

-Ya no soy tan mujeriego como antes. Ya pasé por esa etapa-le dijo el chico.

-Odio mi vida, nadie me quiere-suspiró la chica.

-Yo te quiero-le comentó sonriendo el Uchiha.

-Prefiero la muerte-se quejó la mujer.

-Ánimo, a tus padres no les gustaría verte así-le dijo Sasuke.

-Cállate, que mi papá se fue al Mundo Puro creyendo que éramos novios. Aún no se me olvida eso, patán-se quejó furiosa la mujer.

-No querrías que le dijera que estabas enamorada de alguien que solo te vio como amiga. Te hice un favor, me debes una-alegó el Uchiha.

-Por eso te detesto, ¿lo sabías?-.

-Me amas, no lo niegues-sonrió arrogantemente el Uchiha.

-Tu cierra el pico, yo jamás te querría de novio-le habló algo sonrojada por lo dicho por el hombre.

-¿Ves? Ya no lloras por Menma, así quiero verte. Mejor deja de estar en este lugar tan deprimente y vamos a mi casa-.

-No te vas a aprovechar de mi depresión para acostarte conmigo, idiota-le advirtió Sakura.

-Oye, soy virgen. Nunca he tenido sexo con nadie, tonta-le reveló Sasuke.

-Eso no se la cree ni tu madre-respondió incrédula Sakura.

-Solo me he besado con varias, pero tú tienes el máximo honor de llevarte mi primer beso-le dijo fanfarronamente Sasuke.

-Me quiero morir de vergüenza-refunfuñó Sakura.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Antes me gustabas bastante, pero solo fui el inicio de tus estúpidas conquistas-confesó Sakura.

Sakura se dio cuenta de su error y se tapó la boca por lo dicho.

-¡JA, LO SABÍA! ¡ASÍ QUE TE GUSTO UN POCO!-le dijo Sasuke triunfante.

-¡ESO ERA ANTES, PERO SIEMPRE ARRUINAS TODO!-le reclamó Sakura muy ruborizada.

-¿Ah así?-.

-Eres lindo y quizás me atraes un poco, pero solo eso-mintió Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió y le dio un tremendo beso apasionado a Sakura. La pobre mujer necesitaba desahogar sus penas con alguien y no pudo evitar caer en los brazos del Uchiha, ya que estaba muy susceptible en ese momento.  
Pasó un minuto y ambos se despegaron por falta de aire. Los dos se miraban sin despegar la vista y la chica se hallaba muy confundida.

-¿No que no caías?-le dijo Sasuke.

-Cállate y no arruines este momento. Mejor llévame a tu casa antes de que me arrepienta de esto-le dijo la pelirrosada.

Sasuke y Sakura se retiraron de allí yendo en ese momento rumbo al Compuesto Uchiha.

-Iremos a la casa de mi hermano Itachi. Ahora está descansando de sus obligaciones con Akatsuki, e Izumi me invitó a una comida. Ella te recibirá con los brazos abiertos-le comentó Sasuke algo emocionado por el momento.

-Izumi me cae bien, al menos no haras algo raro si está ella-se tranquilizó Sakura mientras se recuperaba de su arrebato pasional por el beso sorpresivo que se dieron.

Sakura Haruno no lo sabía en ese entonces, pero su corazón sanaría al tener el amor improbable de Sasuke Uchiha.

7 años después

Han pasado 7 años desde la misión de la Luna y el rescate de Hanabi Hyuga. En una gran casa en la enorme Aldea de la Hoja se hallaba Hinata Uzumaki, la esposa oficial de Menma Uzumaki unidos en santo matrimonio.

-Mami, ¿puedo salir a jugar a la nieve con mi hermanito?-preguntó una adorable niña tímida de cabello azul y dos marquitas en las mejillas.

-No, aún no ha llegado tu padre de la misión-le indicó Hinata a su pequeña hija.

La niña se llamaba Himawari Uzumaki, y tenía 4 años. Era idéntica a Menma, pero tenían dos marcas en vez de tres y sus ojos eran más azules que su padre. Su personalidad era tímida, como el de su madre en el universo principal cuando era niña.

-¿Papi va a estar bien en su misión?-preguntó preocupada la niña.

Hinata sonrió porque su hija tenía la personalidad de su madre: Dulce y callada. Por eso se llevaba bien con su tía Hanabi.

-Así es corazón, tu padre es el ninja más fuerte de la historia-aseguró la Hyuga confiada.

De repente, Boruto estaba con un juego de video infantil paseándose en la sala, y miró a su madre y hermana.

-Oye Boruto, ¿limpiaste tu cuarto?-preguntó Hinata.

-Lo hice-mencionó Boruto algo deprimido.

Hinata vio preocupada a su hijo Boruto Uzumaki, de 6 años, el cual era una réplica casi exacta de su padre Menma Uzumaki. La diferencia es que sus ojos eran más claros, su cabello era ondulado similar al de Hinata de niña y con puntas como su abuelo Minato y su padre. El color de piel era idéntico al de su madre. En cuanto a su personalidad era muy similar a su padre, pero con la diferencia de que enojado podía ser similar a su madre.

-Boruto, ¿te ocurre algo?-preguntó Hinata.

-No soy digno de esta familia-suspiró el niño.

-No digas eso, Boruto. Tú eres el hijo de Menma Uzumaki, el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Tienes que creer en ti mismo-le alentó la mujer.

-No soy tan talentoso como papá y el abuelo Minato. Soy un asco en las prácticas y Sarada y Mitsuki me superan por mucho. Todos se burlan de mí y me dicen que no soy digno de ser hijo de papá-mencionó con mucho dolor el hijo.

-Ante eso hay un remedio seguro para eso-.

-¿Cuál mamá?-preguntó Boruto y Himawari interesados.

-¡PATEARLES EL TRASERO A LOS BRAVUCONES!-mencionó con dureza la Uzumaki.

Los dos niños tuvieron un sudor en la nuca por otro de los comentarios inusuales de su madre.

-Habrán personas en su vida que quieran verlos caer, pero recuerda que hay que levantarse siempre y mirar con la cara en alto-les enseñó Hinata.

-Guau-dijo Himawari admirando a su mamá.

-Si no eres tan bueno como tu padre y abuelo, debes esforzarte mucho más para superarlos. Un ejemplo es Maito Gai, el cual pudo superar en muchas ocasiones al Sexto Hokage y le pateó el trasero al terrible Madara Uchiha. Otro es tu tío Sasuke Uchiha que era el peor de su generación y ahora es el único capaz de rivalizar con tu padre-les contó Hinata.

-Suena genial mamá, es igual que como Menma, el ninja del cuento del padrino de papá-mencionó Boruto.

Hinata les contaba a sus hijos sobre Menma, el personaje que Jiraiya el Sanin hizo en su primera obra, y Boruto había desarrollado una fascinación por esa persona porque se sentía identificado.

-Si tú pones toda tu voluntad, serás capaz de hacer lo que sea. Y no olvides que debes ayudarte de los demás, no estás solo mi amor-sonrió maternamente la antigua Hyuga.

Hinata Uzumaki se había hecho una gran mamá como en el universo principal, aunque era muy impredecible y extravagante.  
Justo en ese momento, Menma entró a la casa después de volver de una difícil misión. Sus hijos los recibieron muy gustosos y felices.

-¡PAPÁ!-saludaron contentos los niños.

-¡NIÑOS, NO CORRAN DESCALZOS FUERA DE LA CASA!-ordenó Hinata con un aire de autoridad.

Los niños volvieron y se pusieron los zapatos. Menma se quedo un minuto afuera para no arruinar el momento. Después, sus hijos corrieron de nuevo a recibirlos con mucha euforia al verlo de nuevo.

-Papá, te extrañamos-le dijo Himawari llorando de alegría.

-Perdón, Himawari-le dijo Menma limpiando las lágrimas de su niña.

-¡JUGUEMOS A LA GUERRAS DE NIEVE!-propuso Boruto.

-¡YO ENTRARÉ, HIJOS!-les advirtió Hinata.

-No subestimen a su madre, es realmente muy fuerte. Entre los tres la llenamos de nieve-les susurró Menma dispuesto a jugarle una broma a su esposa.

-¡GUERRA DE NIEVE!-exclamó Boruto.

Entre los tres lanzaron las bolas de nieve a Hinata y quedó sepultada por estar con la guardia baja.

-¡SON UNOS TRAMPOSOS!-exclamó furiosa la Hyuga.

Hinata salió de la nieve y se abalanzó sobre ellos abrazándolos y disfrutando su mayor sueño: Formar una familia junto al hombre que más amaba.

-Los amo a los tres-sonrió Hinata muy contenta.

-Yo también mamá-dijeron sus hijos.

-Yo también los amo a los tres, son mi vida-les habló Menma.

4 años después

Menma Uzumaki había sido declarado oficialmente el Séptimo Hokage por Kakashi Hatake y todos apoyaron la decisión de forma unánime.  
La tecnología se había disparado y la aldea creció muchísimo. La nueva era estaba a su mayor esplendor y seguía alzándose más.

-¡VAMOS A IR A HACER ALGUNA BUENA BROMA!-propuso Boruto.

-No inventes, que tonto-mencionó Shikadai Nara.

El niño era tan idiota como su padre Shikamaru, y torpe como su madre Temari del Desierto.

-Yo tengo cosas que hacer, Boruto-se quejó Chouchou Akamichi.

La niña era caso idéntica a su contraparte, con la única de que era delgada.

-Yo debo ir a ayudar a papá con sus pinturas en el museo de la aldea-se excusó Inojin.

El niño era tímido como su madre, pero a diferencia de su padre, él tenía talento para el arte.

-No puedo acompañarte amigo, debo ayudar a Kabuto y no debo causar problemas-mencionó Mitsuki.

El hijo de Orochimaru no era creado por el ADN Tsuki de forma científica como en el universo alterno, sino por donación de óvulos de una kunoichi muerta desconocida y el ADN del Sanin Serpiente. El niño era muy divertido y alegre, despidiendo alegría a todos.  
Sarada estaba dispuesta a una buena broma, pero su madre ya le tenía de sobreaviso que si había algo de nuevo le iba a ir muy mal. Por eso no quiso entrar al juego.  
Boruto se fue muy enojado porque nadie lo siguió y ahora iba solo por la aldea de la Hoja a su casa para ir por material para la broma. Sarada lo siguió y sorprendió al Uzumaki arrinconándolo en un callejón no transitado.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ HACES SARADA?!-cuestionó nervioso el niño rubio.

-Tú que crees, lindo. Marcando mi territorio-sonrió Sarada.

Sarada Uchiha era la hija de Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha. La pelirrosa aceptó al pelinegro por fin y se casaron meses después de Menma y Hinata. La personalidad de la chica era muy similar a la de su padre en su juventud. Le encantaba coquetear con niños y vestir a la moda, a diferencia de su otro yo. El principal objetivo de la Uchiha era Boruto porque era su mejor amigo de la infancia y le parecía muy lindo.

-¡¿POR QUE ME TIENES ACÁ?!-le cuestionó el rubio molesto.

-Quiero estar a solas con mi novio-le contestó la pelinegra.

-¡NO QUIERO SER TU NOVIO POR MILÉSIMA VEZ, SARADA! ¡YA SÉ LO HAS DICHO A TODOS LOS NIÑOS DE LA ACADEMIA!-exclamó furioso el Uzumaki sacando la casta de su madre.

-Así es, pero eres el más lindo de todos. Te harás tan guapo como el Séptimo Hokage-le dijo la chica.

-¡ESO ES MALO, NO DIGAS ESO DE PERSONAS MUCHO MAYORES QUE TÚ!-le regañó el chico.

-Dije que es guapo, no que lo quiera de novio. Yo cuando sea más grande, quiero carne fresca y tú, mi amigo ultrajable, eres el chico que más me agradas-le guiñó el ojo Sarada.

Sarada le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Boruto y este quedó sonrojado por ello.

-Nos vemos, mi amigo-se despidió Sarada de Boruto.

Boruto observó a Sarada irse a su casa y suspiró porque al menos le hizo olvidarse del problema con su padre.

-Jamás me podre quitar de encima a esa loca de Charasarada-se quejó Boruto algo molesto.

(Nota: Charasuke tendría como hija a Charasarada).

Boruto no sabía que estaba destinado a ser acechado por una mujer coqueta y extravagante, justo como su padre con su madre.  
Más tarde, se veía al joven Uzumaki pintar las caras del Monumento Hokage justo ese día. Él había heredado el inusual talento de su madre y su abuela Kushina para las bromas y pintarrajeaba las caras de los Hokages.  
De repente, su padre apareció detrás de él con el Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador y se quedó muy sorprendido. El niño intentó huir, pero su padre era muy veloz.

-No huyas, estás atrapado Boruto-le dijo con mirada seria Menma.

-Hmp, solo así te dejas ver, mal padre-se quejó Boruto muy molesto.

Menma entendió que Boruto estuviera tan molesto con él. Aún no se adaptaba a su vida como el Séptimo Hokage y había días en que no llegaba a la casa.

-Hijo, lamento no poder estar tan seguido con ustedes. Ahora soy el responsable de la seguridad de todos en la Aldea de la Hoja y no puedo fallarles-le explicó Menma a su hijo mayor.

-A mamá y a Himawari les has fallado últimamente-le reclamó el pequeño rubio serio.

-Lo siento por eso. Soy el Hokage y es una obligación que tomé por decisión del pueblo. Ahora la aldea entera es como mi familia y espero que algún día tu también lo entiendas-le dijo su padre.

-Al menos no te olvides de mamá. Ya está enojada porque faltaste a su aniversario y casi asesina al Kazekage porque se le ocurrió hacer una reunión justo ese día-le recordó algo enojado el niño.

-Je, ya hablé con tu madre sobre eso. El Kazekage se disculpó por no saber que esa fecha estaba prohibida para todas las aldeas sin excepción-sonrió Menma.

-No es justo, no deberías hacer todo esto solo. Es demasiado trabajo para tí-le dijo triste el chico.

-La aldea está creciendo cada vez más. Aunque me ayuden, la carga de trabajo es muy pesada. Créeme que quiero acabar lo más rápido que puedo-le contó al niño su situación.

El viento sopló y los dos Uzumaki miraban a la Torre Hokage.

-Vas a limpiar eso y ve a la casa. No te voy a castigar, pero no lo hagas de nuevo. Hoy tengo que reunirme con los Kages y me llevará mucho tiempo terminar la reunión-le informó Menma.

-Está bien papá, cuídate-aceptó el chico.

-Adiós hijo-se despidió su padre.

Boruto obedeció a su padre y limpió el Monumento Hokage, mientras Menma se iba a la importante reunión con los Kages.  
Inesperadamente, sus abuelos pasaban por allí y le gritaron desde abajo llamándolo.

-¡BORUTO, TE ESPERAMOS PARA QUE VAYAMOS A TU CASA! ¡TE HICE TU RAMEN FAVORITO Y TAMBIÉN A HIMAWARI!-le llamó Kushina.

-¡APÚRATE SI NO QUIERES QUE SE ENFRÍE!-le mencionó Minato.

-¡CLARO, SÍ!-aceptó el desafío el pequeño rubio sonriendo.

FIN


End file.
